Love Is In The Air
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Rose nunca pensara que fosse ver Scorpius Malfoy após sair de Hogwarts. Entretanto, começara a sonhar com o garoto todos os dias, irritando-se ao perceber o quanto ele fazia falta em sua vida. Ao ir se consultar com o psicólogo bruxo, Carl Zabini, tudo muda. Agora, só resta Rose saber se conseguirá esquecer o pé na bunda que levou de seu ex noivo e recomeçar com Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

* * *

><p>Carl Zabini ajeitou a roupa que usaria no dia seguinte e, em seguida, encaminhou-se até o banheiro. A água quente o esperava na grande banheira que mandara instalar. Um sorriso de satisfação apareceu em seu rosto.<p>

Sua profissão, psicólogo, poderia ser muito estressante às vezes. Na última consulta uma mulher grávida aparecera desesperada porque o marido era simplesmente um grande imbecil que não queria assumir o filho – ele dizia "não estar preparado" para uma grande responsabilidade. A coitada ainda fizera Carl dar uma de terapeuta de casal tentando os reconciliar.

Carl pensou que já tivesse visto de tudo em seu escritório: desde grávidas histéricas até adolescentes que simplesmente gostavam de contrariar os pais até quando esses davam permissão para algo. Era a natureza da vida... seu curso: você nasce, se estressa na infância por não ganhar os brinquedos que queria; você vira adolescente, se estressa por não conseguir as permissões que queria; você vira adulto, se estressa por não conseguir a vida que queria.

Aí você morre.

Mas enquanto o fim não chegava, a caminhada era grande, e só mesmo com um psicólogo que algumas pessoas conseguiam suportar toda a pressão da vida.

Carl Zabini realmente pensou que vira de tudo?

Ele se conserta, pois enquanto tomava banho em sua deliciosa banheira, não tinha ideia de que na manhã seguinte começaria o trabalho mais gratificante/estressante de sua vida.

Porque conseguir lidar com Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy não era para poucos.

Porque fazer com que Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy tomassem uma iniciativa era para menos poucos ainda.

Carl Zabini não era mais um simples psicólogo, e sim um pseudo "psicólogo-cupido".

Se essa profissão não existisse, ele acabara de criá-la.

* * *

><p><strong>nautora:**ain ain... era para ser uma shortFic, mas quem disse que eu consigo? Mas não se preocupem! Essa não será grande para me atrapalhar com mais FanFics. Será curtinha, no máximo três capítulos. O capítulo 1, capítulo 2 e capítulo 3. Aí, se me der vontade, mais tarde eu elaboro melhor uma long-fic com essa ideia. xD

Mas espero que gostem. O capítulo 1 já está pronto e esperando para ser postado. São curtos os capítulos também, o primeiro tem cinco páginas. É todo do Scorpius, o segundo será da Rose. E aí o final... acho que deu para entender.

Beijos a todos,

Ciça ;*


	2. Scorpius Malfoy

Capítulo 1.

Scorpius bateu uma vez na porta. Cruzou os braços no intuito de se proteger da rajada de vento que tentava levá-lo. Bufou, irritado, batendo de novo.

Ninguém.

Será que estava adiantado? Não, não era possível...

Olhou para o relógio e constatou que eram exatas dez horas da manhã. Mais um pouco ali e se atrasaria para o trabalho depois. Zabini desgraçado...

Insistente, retornou a bater na madeira a sua frente. Quando foi dar a terceira socada, a porta foi escancarada com violência e um moreno surgiu na sua frente.

"Sabe, é educado esperar." Rugiu Carl Zabini dando espaço para o amigo passar.

"E é educado atender, você sabia? Regra de etiqueta" disse Scorpius sem paciência. Carl revirou os olhos e fechou a porta atrás de si.

"A Lola ainda não chegou para atender meus pacientes, então estava lá dentro na minha sala. Como eu saberia que você chegaria dez minutos antes?"

"São dez horas!" Exclamou Scorpius olhando para o relógio em seu pulso. "Agora são dez e cinco."

"No meu são dez horas agora. Desculpe, só atendo pelo horário do meu relógio." Carl sorriu maroto e Scorpius bufou pela décima vez, pelo que lhe pareceu.

"O cliente tem preferência."

"Mas os amigos não, e lembre-se, estou fazendo essas consultas de graça. Então não reclama, antes que eu te mande se matar" falou Carl abrindo outra porta. Essa segunda dava para o interior de um escritório amplo, cheio de livros. Uma cadeira ficava ao lado de um divã. "Sente-se logo, loiro."

Scorpius obedeceu e deitou-se no divã que o amigo indicava. Esticou a perna e soltou a respiração, aliviado.

"Meu Merlin, você precisa relaxar, Scorp. Alguém já te disse isso?" Perguntou Carl pegando uma prancheta e uma pena ao seu lado. Scorpius colocou os braços atrás da cabeça, cruzando-os.

"Minha secretária." Falou Scorpius e fez uma careta. "Eu a demiti."

"Coitada... Então, como está no trabalho?"

"Precisamos falar de trabalho?"

"Você quer falar de que, Scorpius?" Perguntou Carl tentando manter a paciência. Por que seu amigo tinha que ser tão problemático? Logo seu melhor amigo!

"Sei lá... quadribol, mulheres, dinheiro, família, sei lá, Carl!"

"Scorpius" Carl Zabini olhou bem para o amigo e chegou o tronco para frente. Scorpius estreitou os olhos e encarou o amigo de volta. "Você marcou uma consulta comigo, não foi para conversar sobre trivialidades. Você nunca estaria aqui para isso, é só se encontrar em um bar comigo. O que está pegando?"

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso" disse Scorpius cruzando os braços sob o peito e olhando para o lado oposto ao amigo. Carl revirou os olhos.

"Scorp, não somos mais crianças. Temos vinte e dois anos, conte logo o que está pegando. Quanto mais rápido, menos doloroso será. O que foi? Está tendo problemas com sua sexualidade?"

"NÃO!" Exclamou Scorpius ultrajado. "Oras, eu nunca... oras..."

"Você parece alguém que fez algo muito errado e está se confessando. Scorpius, o que você aprontou?"

"Eu não aprontei nada, Carl. Como você disse, não somos mais crianças. Não aprontei nada, mas você jura que se eu falar com você, isso não sairá daqui?"

"Scorpius, eu sou um psicólogo, a minha profissão é ouvir as pessoas e guardar o que elas dizem."

"Ok, então." Scorpius respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. "Eu tenho pensado muito nela."

"Claro, faz muito sentido... Nela quem, posso perguntar?"

"Nela" Scorpius abriu os olhos, arregalando-os. "Quem mais seria ela?"

"Sei lá, pode ser qualquer pessoa. Sua mãe, Gilda Pront, até uma coruja pode ser!"

"Quem é Gilda Pront?"

"Minha tia-avó. Que Merlin a tenha!" Carl olhou para cima e sorriu para Scorpius. "E com que freqüência você tem pensado na Weasley?"

Scorpius sentou-se ereto e encarou o amigo com visível espanto.

"Como você sabia que era ela?"

"Oras, Scorp. Pare de se contradizer, era óbvio que era ela. Até você se espantou quando eu fingi não saber de quem você falava..."

"Verdade" Scorpius voltou a se deitar e fechou os olhos, novamente. "Eu ainda não acredito que tenho sonhado com ela."

"Opa, você tem sonhado com ela?" Perguntou Carl e soltou uma risada. "Isso é muito interessante... com que freqüência?"

"Ah... hm... todos os dias? Cinco vezes por semana? Todo sábado? Por quê?" Perguntou Scorpius virando o rosto e olhando Carl assentir com a cabeça.

"Interessante. E como são os sonhos?" Perguntou anotando algo com a pena em sua prancheta. Scorpius suspirou.

"Você sabe, são sonhos comuns, né? Mas aí ela está em todos eles, sem eu pedir! Uma vez eu sonhei que ela foi lá na minha casa. Na outra vez ela tinha me dado um presente e depois eu a beijei. Aff! Odeio a Weasley por isso. Então, no último sonho eu só lembro de ter pensado no rosto dela e depois ela me mostrou a mão dela e tinha uma aliança."

"Wow. Interessante" Repetiu Carl anotando com vigor. Scorpius exclamou um palavrão e quase se ergueu.

"O que é tão interessante? Pelo amor de Merlin! Pare de repetir isso, está me deixando angustiado" pediu Scorpius afrouxando a gravata que usava.

"Então, a aliança, foi você quem a deu ou outra pessoa?" Perguntou Carl ignorando o ataque do amigo.

"E eu vou saber, Carl? Eu já falei! Ela só usava uma aliança, eu não sei" O loiro passou as mãos no cabelo, desesperado. "Eu estou enlouquecendo, Carl."

"Relaxa, Scorpius. Podia ser pior, você poderia estar vendo-a em todos os lugares" disse Carl debochando do amigo. Scorpius olhou para Carl e permaneceu calado. "Oh meu Merlin, isso sim é preocupante. Aonde você a viu?"

"Eu a vi na rua, caminhando."

"Claro, porque é SUPER improvável que Rose Weasley saia para a rua, é tipo, um absurdo você pensar que poderia ter topado com ela sem querer."

"Eu não sei se era ela, não tive coragem de verificar. Mas aí eu fiquei angustiado e precisei ir até o Hospital e consegui vê-la de longe. Claro que ela nem me notou! Ela está tão linda, Zabini."

"Você sempre a achou linda, lerdo."

"Mas virar curandeira a fez muito bem. Ela está radiante naquele uniforme branco!"

"Gay."

"Pare com isso, Zabini. Diga algo!" Pediu Scorpius olhando para o teto. Carl suspirou e colocou a prancheta ao seu lado.

"O que você quer que eu diga? A verdade ou uma metira para que você pare de pensar nela?"

Scorpius permaneceu calado por alguns minutos antes de responder:

"Eu não sei."

Carl esperou pacientemente pela decisão do amigo.

"Faz cinco anos que eu não a vejo, não é possível que eu sinta o que sentia aos dezessete anos. Eu era um pirralho, não sabia nem o que queria da vida. As coisas mudam, isso deveria mudar também. Eu deveria me preocupar com outras coisas."

"Scorp, sua mãe nunca te ensinou que algumas coisas são para sempre?"

"Eu só queria voltar no tempo" disse Scorpius engolindo em seco. Carl sorriu concordando e resolveu prosseguir:

"E ter feito exatamente o que?"

"Eu só gostaria de ter falado que a amava." Sussurrou Scorpius com uma expressão de agonia tomando conta do rosto pálido. Seu melhor amigo estreitou os olhos em sua direção.

"E o que o impedia, exatamente?" Perguntou cruzando a perna e ajeitando-se na cadeira desconfortável que escolhera para aquele escritório.

Scorpius franziu o cenho e suspirou, indignado.

"Eu já te disse que você é um péssimo psicólogo?"

"Algumas vezes" disse Carl sorrindo. "Por isso resolvi seguir nessa profissão. Mas então, o que o impedia, Scorpius?"

"Estou me sentindo em um programa de auto-ajuda."

"Acho que você não reparou, mas isso É auto-ajuda." Disse Carl rindo e fazendo com que Scorpius fizesse uma careta.

"Eu me sinto tão desesperado e patético."

"Todos os meus pacientes ficam patéticos quando estão amando, é uma lei universal. E isso me faz faturar muito, impedindo suicídios e futuros Romeus."

Scorpius arregalou os olhos e engasgou-se com a própria saliva. Começou a tossir e ergueu os braços.

"ISSO LEVA AO SUICÍDIO? OH MERLIN!"

"Primeiro passo: desespero" Carl fingiu anotar o diagnóstico. Scorpius abriu a boca, mas preferiu não falar nada. Apenas cruzou os braços, irritado, e tentou permanecer sereno. Carl riu do amigo.

"Scorpius" chamou fazendo o loiro virar-se para encará-lo. "Você não irá se matar, não se preocupe. Você não é tão patético a esse ponto, sua fase depressiva foi em Hogwarts e graças a Merlin passou. Você só tem um remédio, meu amigo."

"Qual?" Scorpius olhou esperançoso para Carl. O garoto inclinou-se e fez um suspense.

"Rose Weasley. A sua sorte é que está no mercado."

"CARL. Eu não vou atrás da Weasley."

"Você já foi até o Hospital, o próximo passo é só chamá-la para sair."

"Eu não estou tão desesperado assim..."

"Imagina se estivesse." Carl negou com a cabeça e Scorpius crispou os lábios.

"Que horas são?" Perguntou o loiro olhando para o relógio. "MERDA! São onze e meia, não acredito que ficamos nesse enrola até essa hora! Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Bom, até mais Carl. Depois eu te ligo para marcarmos uma saída."

Scorpius levantou-se e ajeitou o terno. Ergueu a mão e apertou a do amigo.

"Obrigado por tudo" agradeceu sorrindo. "Me sinto mais aliviado."

"Aliviado você se sente quando vai ao banheiro, você está se sentindo bem."

"Tanto faz" disse Scorpius com certo nojo. Sorriu para Carl e saiu da sala.

Carl Zabini pegou a prancheta e anotou mais alguma coisa. Ouviu batidas em sua porta.

"Entre" pediu enquanto ainda fazia anotações. Uma mulher loira apareceu na soleira da porta e sorriu para o chefe.

"Bom dia, senhor Zabini."

"Bom dia, Lola. O que tem hoje para mim?"

A mulher olhou para uma lista em sua mão. Em seguida sorriu.

"Temos uma nova cliente." Disse vitoriosa. Carl concordou com a cabeça.

"Qual é o nome?"

"Rose Weasley."

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios de Carl.

"Isso será interessante..."

* * *

><p>na: Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. xD O segundo capítulo será todo passado em uma seção da Rose.

Comentem pessoal! Para eu ver o que acharam. Obrigada a todos que comentaram.

Beijos,

Ciça;*


	3. Rose Weasley

Capítulo 2.

Carl Zabini passou a mão no cabelo enquanto olhava-se no espelho. Seu rosto estava de uma cor intensa, vermelho pimentão ele diria, e os pelos eriçados. Quando sua secretária havia dito que Rose Weasley marcara uma consulta, ele não imaginara que teria mais surpresas naquele dia.

Tudo começara quando a ruiva adentrara em seu escritório...

"Boa tarde, senhorita Weasley" cumprimentou da forma mais educada possível quando Rose apareceu esbaforida. A ruiva tinha gotas de suor na testa e tirava o jaleco apressadamente.

"Desculpe-me o atraso, Zabini. Fiquei presa no hospital e só consegui sair agora de lá. Você não tem ideia como me aparece cada um! Dessa vez um garoto apareceu com a varinha entalada na garganta. Como alguém faz isso?" Rose largou-se no divã em frente ao novo psicólogo, o cabelo completamente despenteado.

"Nossa, realmente não tenho ideia de como seja trabalhar em um hospital. Porém, digamos que eu também tenha alguns casos bem... excepcionais por assim dizer." Rose soltou uma risada pelo nariz e concordou com a cabeça. Juntou as duas mãos e sorriu para o homem. Zabini esperou por alguns segundos, porém a mulher não disse nada.

"Então, o que posso fazer por você? Quanto tempo estamos sem nos ver? Cinco anos?" Perguntou Zabini pegando a prancheta com o bloco de notas e uma pena. Rose franziu o cenho.

"Isso, não me lembro de tê-lo visto na última reunião dos ex-estudantes de Hogwarts do nosso ano."

"Pois é, não pude ir. Estava viajando e calhou de ser no dia do casamento de um grande amigo e cliente meu. Ele estava em uma crise de desespero pré-casamento. Muito comum, diga-se de passagem." Rose riu e Zabini percebeu que estava tensa. "Mas o que a traz aqui?"

Rose olhou de um lado para o outro na sala. Era ampla e extremamente confortável, não havia motivos para se sentir tão intimidada assim.

"Estou tendo problemas para dormir" sussurrou Rose temerosa, como se estivesse dizendo uma grande maldição. Carl anotou algo em sua prancheta.

"Certo. E isso começou a acontecer..."

"Há um mês. Exatos um mês."

"Alguma razão específica?" Perguntou Carl erguendo a sobrancelha. Rose mordeu o lábio e fez que não com a cabeça.

"Que eu me lembre não. Quero dizer, há um mês chegou um paciente em estado muito grave no St. Mungus. E eu lembro de ter ficado muito nervosa, principalmente porque não conseguimos salvá-lo. Naquele dia eu estava com os meus nervos aflorados, mas graças a Merlin eu tive programas para me distrair durante a noite. Foi muito difícil tirar da cabeça o pobre velhinho que estourou o próprio saco."

Zabini tentou prender uma risada enquanto concordava com a cabeça.

"Ele morreu de hemorragia?" Tentou aparentar solidariedade. Rose franziu o cenho.

"Não. Na verdade ele teve um ataque do coração... após ver que explodira o próprio saco."

Dessa vez o riso escapou antes que pudesse impedir. Carl enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos e fez um sinal para que Rose continuasse.

"Então, não consegui dormir a partir desse dia."

"E, após o velhinho sem saco, o que aconteceu no seu dia?"

Carl notou que a pele de Rose adquiriu um tom ligeiramente rosado.

"Você sabe, o de sempre. Fui para casa, tomei um banho, encontrei uns amigos, voltei e fui para a cama."

"E aí não conseguiu dormir?"

"Exato." Concluiu Rose sorrindo.

"Algum outro problema no trabalho?" Perguntou Carl fazendo mais anotações.

"Nenhum. Está tudo ótimo! Estou amando minha profissão."

"Fico satisfeito com isso. Algum problema na família?"

"Ah não! Estão todos ótimos, sabe? Meu irmão vai casar no próximo mês e agora eu moro com a Lily."

A pena que Carl estava segurando escapou-lhe da mão, indo parar no chão. O homem se desculpou enquanto abaixava para pegar a pena. Sentiu um calor súbito subir-lhe o corpo.

"Está morando com a sua prima agora? Como ela está? O que está fazendo da vida?"

"Er..." Rose tentou pensar em todas as perguntas que Carl havia feito, "sim, estamos morando em um apartamento perto do hospital mesmo. Ela está bem, linda como sempre. Está fazendo curso para ser auror. Você sabe, sempre foi o...".

"Maior desejo da vida dela" completou Carl e ao perceber os olhos arregalados de Rose, tentou parecer despreocupado. "Ela falava isso com muita frequência pelos corredores. Hogwarts inteira gravou essa frase."

Rose sorriu de lado, mas limitou-se a concordar com a cabeça.

"Então, voltando a sua insônia... Nenhum problema familiar, muito menos no trabalho, morando com a prima... Algum problema amoroso?"

"Nenhum" disse Rose rapidamente. "Estou sem pretendentes no momento e muito feliz assim."

"Ninguém que tenha te estressado nessas últimas semanas?"

"Apenas o cachorro chato do vizinho. E quando digo o cachorro, eu quero dizer o animal mesmo. Embora o dono também seja um."

Carl deu um longo suspiro olhando para a prancheta.

"Bom, posso te receitar um calmante caseiro mesmo. Como você sempre foi boa com poções, uma simples poção calmante poderá te ajudar."

"Isso parece ótimo" disse Rose radiante, "parece que finalmente poderei dormir novamente".

"E se isso não funcionar, posso te receitar algo mais forte. E, se isso também não funcionar, creio que teremos que analisar mais profundamente sua vida."

Rose fez uma careta e concordou.

"Acho que um calmante é a solução de todos os meus problemas."

"Como você não pensou nisso antes de me procurar?" Carl disse com o máximo de ingenuidade que conseguiu reunir. Viu Rose ficar da cor dos cabelos ruivos e suas orelhas pareciam em chamas.

"Realmente, como não pensei nisso?"

Antes que Carl pudesse responder, a porta da sala foi aberta e sua secretaria apareceu sorridente.

"Com licença, senhor Zabini, mas tem uma jovem aqui na sala que pediu para avisar a senhorita Weasley que a espera para almoçar."

"Ah sim, diga a Lily que já estou indo" falou Rose levantando-se. Carl viu a ruiva estender-lhe a mão, mas não parecia capaz de se mexer naquele momento.

"Obrigada pela consulta, Zabini. Se achar necessário, marcaremos outro encontro. Mas julgo que essa sua solução irá me ajudar."

Carl pareceu acordar de um grande devaneio e, finalmente, ergueu-se.

"Foi um prazer te rever, senhorita Weasley."

"Rose, por favor."

"Eu te acompanho até a entrada" Carl fez um movimento para que Rose fosse à frente. Quando cruzaram a porta, viram Lily sentada lendo o Pasquim.

"Olá Lily" cumprimentou Rose indo até a prima e a abraçando. Carl pode sentir todos os pelos do braço se eriçando involuntariamente. Lily cumprimentou a prima e, em seguida, virou-se em sua direção. Sorriu amplamente erguendo a mão para Carl.

"É uma honra te rever, Zabini." Falou alegremente. Carl se esquecera de como a voz de Lily era tão linda quanto ela.

"Digo o mesmo, Potter" sua voz pareceu falhar no último instante. Rose sorriu olhando de um para o outro.

"Bom, é melhor irmos. Obrigada mais uma vez, Zabini." Agradeceu Rose puxando a prima pela mão. Já estava no batente da porta quando Carl exclamou seu nome.

"Rose! Gostaria que você voltasse semana que vem aqui." Rose franziu o cenho e Carl viu sua mão, na maçaneta da porta, tremer.

"Se você julga necessário, apareço sim. Mas é estritamente necessário?" Perguntou Rose mordendo o lábio.

"Julgo que seja estritamente necessário" falou Carl, em tom de divertimento, caminhando com a prancheta até a mulher. "Primeiro, você esqueceu a receita do seu próprio remédio" destacou a receita do bloco e entregou à Rose, "segundo, gostaria muito que você me contasse mais sobre o dia em que você não conseguiu mais dormir. Creio que você tenha se esquecido de mencionar o encontro dos ex-alunos de Hogwarts e das lembranças que você possa ter revivido com isso. Além do mais, estou muito curioso para saber o porquê de você ter me escolhido em meio a tantos psicólogos disponíveis. Que eu me lembre, uma própria prima sua escolheu seguir essa carreira no mundo trouxa".

Rose sentiu a boca escancarar e as pernas tremerem. Carl Zabini sorriu em sua direção.

"Tenham uma ótima semana, meninas. Se me dão licença" falou dando uma última olhada para Lily e retirando-se para a própria sala.

Rose ainda estava estática quando ela e a prima pegaram o elevador para ir embora do prédio.

"Ele é bom" exclamou Lily entusiasmada. Rose lançou-lhe um olhar feroz, fazendo-a se encolher. "Não é a toa que seja psicólogo do próprio Ministério."

"Eu odeio psicólogos." Rose bufou sentindo a pele ruborizar. Fazia tempos que não ruborizava daquela maneira. Ouviu Lily soltar uma risada ao seu lado.

"Engraçado, eu também odiava. Mas sei lá, acho que gostei desse. Talvez, até marque uma consulta."

**x-x**

**n/a: **nossa, depois de séculos voltei com a FanFic. Eu estava relendo algumas das minhas estórias quando me deparei com essa. Hahaha Acho que vou me divertir bastante a escrevendo. Então, o que acharam? :)

Estou louca para dar continuidade às consultas desses dois e fazê-los se encontrarem. ;)

Bjs,

Ciça.


	4. Weasley and Malfoy

Capítulo 3.

Lily estava sentada na bancada observando Rose cortar uma cenoura em pequenos pedaços. Bufava enquanto partia a cenoura com todas as forças que conseguia reunir. Lily ergueu a mão tentando chamar a atenção da prima.

"Rose?" Sussurrou esticando-se sob a bancada.

"O que é?" Exclamou Rose erguendo a faca que manuseava. Lily chegou para trás erguendo os dois braços.

"Não é nada, eu só gostaria de saber o que a pobre cenoura te fez para merecer um assassinato tão cruel."

Rose suspirou, largando a faca de lado. Passou a mão na testa sentindo gotas de suor começarem a surgir – desde quando cozinhar dava tanto trabalho assim?

"Não fez nada. Eu estou perfeitamente bem. Apenas não gosto de cortar cenouras."

"Suponho que você também não goste de fritar cebolas, já que elas parecem carvão ali na frigideira, nem dos pobres aspargos já que eles viraram papinha de bebê na água fervendo."

"Merda" exclamou Rose correndo para o fogão e tentando salvar um pouco da comida que fizera. Quando vira que tudo havia sido em vão, largou as panelas em cima da pia e sentou-se em frente à prima.

"O que está pegando?" Perguntou Lily solidariamente. Rose colou a testa na bancada e murmurou algo inteligível. "O QUE?"

"Eu estou estressada, só isso. Acho que essa função de madrinha do casamento do Al está me estressando."

"Você anda estranha desde aquele jantar com o Al e a Melissa. Isso foi há quanto tempo? Um mês e meio? Rose, você não pode se deixar abalar tanto com as coisas."

Rose choramingou e fez que sim com a cabeça. Lily suspirou e foi até o lado da prima, afagando seus cabelos.

"Eu sei que foi um grande choque quando o Alec quis terminar o noivado de vocês, mas você tem que deixar de lado o fato dele ser irmão da Melissa. O Al vai se casar com ela, vocês terão que se ver muito."

"Ele tem outra" murmurou Rose contrariada sentindo as lágrimas surgirem em seus olhos.

"Você não tem nenhum prova disso" argumentou Lily, embora sentisse que aquela fosse a verdade.

"Você sabe que é, ele não teve coragem de falar quem era. Eu serei eternamente encalhada."

"Não será não! Você encontrará um homem lindo que te faça feliz e não cancele e o noivado."

Rose virou o rosto de lado, na bancada, para encarar Lily. Sentiu o frio da pedra em sua bochecha. Fungou enquanto sua prima passava a mão em seu rosto.

"Por falar em lindo, sabe quem está lindo?" Pode ver o conhecido sorriso maldoso no rosto de Lily.

"Não. Quem?" Perguntou curiosa.

"O Malfoy. Ele está tão lindo" a voz de Rose falhou enquanto escondia o rosto de novo na pedra fria. Lily soltou uma risada e concordou com a cabeça.

"Faz quanto tempo que você o viu?"

"A última vez foi na rua, creio que estava indo trabalhar. Estava de terno, o cabelo louro lindo contra a luz do Sol."

"Que coisa mais romântica e melosa... E você? Falou com ele?"

Rose ergueu-se de um pulo, encarando Lily com os olhos arregalados.

"VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCA? Como assim eu falei com ele? Vou falar o que com ele: oi Malfoy, tudo bem? Nossa, quanto tempo! Andou malhando foi? Posso ver pelo seu físico. Sim, claro que você sempre me atraiu, vamos fazer sexo como macacos selvagens e famintos por prazer."

Lily sentiu a gargalha escapar dos lábios antes que pudesse se refrear.

"Que diálogo mais intenso e... perturbador. O que acontece depois dele em seus sonhos?"

Viu a prima corar e abaixar o rosto.

"Transamos em uma cabine de telefone."

Lily sentiu o corpo escorregar do banco devido à crise de risos que teve, mas segurou-se a tempo na beirada. Rose soltou uma risada enquanto encolhia os ombros.

"Parece ser muito emocionante, ok?" Tentou se explicar vendo Lily rir dos seus sonhos eróticos. "Você nunca teve um fetiche?"

"Claro, vários. Mas esse é novo. Transar em uma cabine de telefone como macacos selvagens e famintos por prazer. Você deveria comentar isso com o seu psicólogo."

Rose apontou perigosamente para a prima.

"Não ouse comentar nunca isso com ele."

"Você não falou nada com ele sobre o que aconteceu em sua vida?"

"Não achei que fosse do interesse dele" Rose encaminhou-se para a sala de estar e jogou-se no sofá. Lily sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Claro, não é? Qual psicólogo se interessaria pelos problemas dos pacientes? Desgraçados, sempre pensando na vida deles!" Rose soltou uma risada e concordou com a cabeça.

"Você tem razão, talvez eu apenas deva me abrir com alguém." Lily deu um pulo do sofá e encarou, marotamente, a prima.

"Vou te dizer o que você deve fazer. Se arrumar em meia hora, ajeitar esse cabelo que está parecendo uma juba de leão e me encontrar para..."

"Não" murmurou Rose fazendo que não com as mãos. "Não, Lily, não termine..."

"TEQUILA!"

"NÃÃÃOOO!"

"Eu não acredito que você tenha me convencido a fazer isso" Rose precisou berrar tentando se fazer ser ouvida no meio da gritaria do bar. Lily passava a mão no cabelo enquanto conversava com o barman.

"Duas tequilas, por favor" murmurou apontando para a garrafa de José Cuervo atrás do bar. O homem sorriu, piscando o olho. Rose olhou, sem acreditar, para a cena. Observou Lily dar seu melhor sorriso de quando estava querendo algum favor.

"As primeiras são por conta da casa" falou o homem com uma voz grossa e sensual. Lily suspirou profundamente enquanto pegava os copos.

"Alguém já te disse que você é o melhor barman que existe?" Perguntou jogando um beijo para o homem. Encaminhou-se até a prima. Rose estava boquiaberta. Lily fez sua melhor expressão de inocente. "O que foi?"

"Você é inacreditável" gritou Rose. Lily riu estendendo os copos. Rose fez uma careta, mas aceitou um.

"QUE SEJA UMA INCRÍVEL NOITE" berrou Lily e Rose riu.

"Lily, a música está alta, mas eu não sou surda. Mas obrigada pelo desejo. A uma noite maravilhosa e cheia de surpresas."

"Cheia de surpresas" concordou Lily brindando e engolindo o conteúdo de uma vez. Rose fez o mesmo e sentiu a quentura se espalhar pela sua pele.

"Cheia de surpresas" falou Lily novamente com os olhos arregalados. Rose concordou com a cabeça.

"Isso mesmo, cheia de surpresas!" Exclamou virando-se para o bar e pedindo mais duas doses.

"Cheinha de surpresas" repetiu Lily. Rose encarou-a sem entender e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Ok Lily, foi legal da primeira vez, mas agora já está ficando chato repetir isso."

Lily repetiu a palavra "surpresas" e apontou para trás de Rose. Acompanhando o dedo apontado, Rose sentiu todo o ar escapar de seus pulmões enquanto o barman entregava a sua segunda dose.

"São cinco dólares" murmurou o homem chamando a atenção de Rose. A mulher se virou, ainda em estado de choque, e tentou focalizar em quem falara com ela.

"O que?" Perguntou, sem conseguir entender o que estava acontecendo. O barman juntou as mãos e repetiu:

"São cinco dólares cada dose" com a voz irritada e, ainda assim, sexy. Lily balançou as mãos em frente a Rose e pegou os dois copos.

"Bebe o seu e deixa que eu resolvo isso" falou para a prima e empurrou-a para o lado enquanto passava a mão sob o braço do homem. O mesmo sorriu bobamente com a atenção que recebia.

Rose engoliu a segunda dose de tequila e olhou de esguelha para a sua direita. Não, não era uma miragem. Os dois homens se encontravam ali, sentados com dois copos de cerveja, e rindo como se não percebessem a situação horrível que se instalara ali. Aquilo não era bom.

"Ah meu Merlin, você viu quem está aqui?" Perguntou Rose agarrando Lily pelo braço quando a mesma terminou de conversar com o barman.

"Quem?" Lily se fez de desentendida e Rose olhou-a nervosamente. "Eu estou brincando, é claro que eu percebi o seu psicólogo sentado naquela mesa. Que coisa estranha, não é? Encontrar o psicólogo no bar!"

"Eu estou falando do Malfoy!" Exclamou Rose se descontrolando. Lily soltou uma risada.

"O Malfoy? Nem percebi que ele estava aqui!" Rose bufou, querendo matar a prima.

"Isso não é hora para brincadeiras, ok? Precisamos ir embora, agora mesmo! Pega suas coisas, vamos dar o fora daqui. Anda, antes que ele olhe."

"Ou nós podemos fazer sexo como macacos selvagens em uma cabine telefônica" disse Lily inocentemente. Rose arregalou os olhos.

"LILY, O QUE EU TE DISSE SOBRE COMENTAR ISSO? Eu estou horrível! Meu cabelo está uma droga, anda! Você não está colaborando, saia desse banco!"

Rose tentou puxar a prima enquanto, com a outra mão, pegava a bolsa e o casaco que jogara sobre o balcão do bar.

"Não, eu estou afim de ficar" falou Lily teimosamente. Rose gemeu balançando-se no lugar.

"Por favor, Lily. Não me faça passar por isso." Rose deu mais uma olhada para onde os homens estavam e viu Carl Zabini olhar em sua direção. O homem arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Rose sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo e as mãos suarem. Ela tinha o que? Treze anos?

"Acho que ele nos viu" comentou Lily enquanto as duas observavam os homens praticamente encostarem as cabeças, murmurando freneticamente e Scorpius fazer vários sinais negativos, "acho que o Malfoy também está se sentindo super à vontade... epa!"

Rose praticamente morreu quando Carl ergueu-se. Pode ver que Scorpius se afundara mais na cadeira e escondia o rosto com a mão.

"Ah não, Lily... Vamos embora! Lily, levanta! Lily, vamos embora... Ele está chegando. Rápido, age como se não o tivesse visto e... OI CARL!"

Carl Zabini deu um passo para trás ao ouvir o berro de Rose. A mesma sentiu-se corar ao ver o escândalo que havia feito. Lily, ao seu lado, prendia o riso e passava a mão no cabelo freneticamente.

"Olá moças, como vamos essa noite?"

"De tequila" comentou Lily, ao ver que Rose parecia incapaz de responder. Carl deu um sorriso para Lily.

"Ótima escolha, que tal vocês sentarem conosco? Scorpius está ansioso para rever vocês" falou apontando para o amigo. Lily franziu o cenho ao ver Scorpius murmurar consigo mesmo.

"Posso... er... perceber?"

"Então, aceitarão a oferta?" Perguntou Carl, receoso. Rose já estava pronta para negar e dizer que precisava ir dormir, quando Lily se adiantou:

"É claro que aceitamos a oferta. Nada como sentar com velhos amigos." Ironizou. Rose deixou escapar uma risada nervosa e Carl olhou para ela.

"Está tudo bem, Rose?" Perguntou, fingindo não entender o que se passava. Rose fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Está tudo maravilhosamente bem" falou erguendo o polegar. Carl sorriu.

"Combinado. Pegarei mais duas cervejas e para vocês? Mais uma dose de tequila para cada uma?"

"Quer saber, eu vou querer duas para mim" gritou Rose para o barman. Lily arregalou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

"Duas serão" disse Carl falando todos os pedidos. Após pagar tudo, o homem fez um sinal para que o acompanhassem.

"Nossa, ele pagou tudo!" Exclamou Lily com os olhos brilhando ao ver duas tequilas em suas mãos, "duas para cada uma! Preciso de uma cabine telefônica agora!"

Rose lançou um olhar mortal para a prima enquanto olhava para as próprias bebidas em sua mão. Sem pensar duas vezes, engoliu uma.

"Vai com calma" sussurrou Lily no ouvido de Rose, "você não quer começar a catar piolhos do Malfoy no meio do bar, não é? Nem começar alguma dança de acasalamento?!"

Rose já estava pronta para responder quando ouviu a voz do Zabini trazer-lhe para a dura realidade.

"Scorpius, lembra-se da Lily Potter e da Rose Weasley?" Rose suspirou fundo e contou até dez antes de erguer a cabeça.

Foi quando seus olhos se encontraram com aquele mar azul a sua frente, o cabelo loiro espalhado de qualquer maneira e um sorriso convidativo em seus lábios. Suas pernas tremeram e deu graças a Merlin quando Lily segurou-a pelo braço.

O loiro levantou-se e ergueu a mão, falando com a voz firme e grossa:

"É um prazer te rever, Weasley."

Rose podia jurar que havia morrido.

X-X

n/autora: nhaaaaaa, a imaginação voltou! E eu fiquei tão feliz. Comecei a imaginar várias coisas para essa fanfic.

Primeiramente: sim, a Rose foi noiva do Alec. Explicarei melhor isso nos próximos capítulos, pois ainda temos muitas sessões de terapia ;)

Em segundo: estou super ansiosa para fazer a cena do bar. Quero perguntar algo: vocês acham que a Rose e Scorpius devem se pegar, ou deve demorar mais um pouco? Quero saber a opinião de vocês?

Também quero saber o que acham que deve acontecer com a Lily e o Carl.

Bjs a todos,

Cecília. ;*


	5. Kiss the Girl

Capítulo 4.

Ele teria que matar Zabini assim que estivessem à sós. Sabia que não deveria tê-lo contratado como psicólogo, melhor ainda! Seria mais eficaz se nunca ao menos tivesse cogitado a ideia de ser seu amigo.

Era tarde demais, as mulheres no bar os haviam visto e Zabini já estava na metade do caminho para convidá-las. Convidá-las a que? A se sentar com eles, obviamente. Não conseguia acreditar que seu melhor amigo estava fazendo aquilo.

Sentiu a respiração falhar enquanto tentava manter o controle da situação. Ele tinha o que? Doze anos?

"Respira" sussurrou para si mesmo, segurando a cadeira com todas as forças que conseguia reunir, "respira fundo e conte até dez".

Após alguns segundos, finalmente achou que estava melhor e digno de rever o que poderia ter sido a mulher da sua vida. Mulher da sua vida? Desde quando se tornara tão patético?

"Merda" murmurou ao ver que os três se encaminhavam para a mesa que estava sentado. Antes que pudesse pensar em algo, Carl já estava apresentando as duas mulheres.

"Scorpius, lembra-se da Lily Potter e da Rose Weasley?" Perguntou Carl sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Scorpius sentiu todo o sangue esvair do corpo e torceu para Carl saber telepatia, pois iria cometer um homicídio mais tarde.

Rose Weasley finalmente olhou em sua direção e... pelas barbas de Merlin! Ele se esquecera como aqueles olhos azuis eram maravilhosos e como combinavam bem com aquele cabelo único da família dela. Estava linda com aquele vestido vermelho e as botas pretas.

"Anda idiota, fala alguma coisa" pensou Scorpius após perceber que deveria estar fazendo papel de mudo. Levantou-se e ergueu a mão, tendo que pigarrear antes de falar:

"É um prazer te rever, Weasley."

Um prazer te rever? Aquilo era o melhor que conseguia dizer? Da última vez que estavam realmente convivendo havia sido quando ganharam detenção por brigarem em pleno Saguão Principal. E claro, depois da Weasley azará-lo. Haviam ficado três horas em profundo silêncio, limpando os troféus.

"Igualmente" murmurou Rose e Scorpius reparou que suas bochechas haviam corado. Ela tinha dois copos de tequila vazios nas mãos. Não pode deixar de erguer as sobrancelhas imaginando uma Rose bêbada. Ah, como gostaria de ver aquilo.

"Também amei te rever, Malfoy" anunciou Lily alegremente atraindo a atenção de todos, "embora eu esteja sendo claramente ignorada aqui. Ah não! Não se preocupe comigo".

Scorpius sentiu que deveria estar com as bochechas tão coradas como as de Rose agora. Carl prendia o riso e indicava uma cadeira ao seu lado para Lily. O loiro lembrou de guardar mentalmente que Lily e Carl mereciam um ao outro.

Rose sorriu timidamente para Scorpius e os dois se sentaram. Ficaram os quatro em silêncio por alguns minutos e Scorpius já estava desejando se matar quando Lily começou a falar:

"Então, o que vocês têm feito da vida?" Perguntou enquanto cruzava as pernas e olhava para Carl. Scorpius percebeu que o amigo se ajeitou desconfortável na cadeira e olhou para as pernas expostas de Lily parecendo completamente abobalhado.

"Bom, como todos vocês sabem eu virei jogador de Quadribol" falou Zabini piscando o olho. As duas mulheres riram, mas Scorpius sentiu que perdera a capacidade de rir de alguma coisa.

"Como vocês sabem, eu _realmente _virei jogadora de Quadribol" disse Lily sorrindo triunfante e erguendo o segundo copo de tequila antes de virar. Scorpius e Carl não puderam deixar de se entreolhar.

"Eu sou curandeira" disse Rose timidamente. Scorpius achara extremamente sexy o jeito que ela colocara a mecha atrás da orelha e olhava para a mesa.

"Acho uma profissão muito bonita" Scorpius comentou antes que pudesse se refrear. Rose sorriu com a resposta, mas não o encarou. "Eu estou trabalhando com o Ministro, mas tenho outros planos para esse ano."

"Outros planos?" Perguntou Rose finalmente erguendo os olhos para os outros da mesa, "que planos?"

"Scorpius quer virar professor" falou Carl dando um tapa no ombro do amigo. Tanto Lily como Rose arregalaram os olhos.

"Uau" exclamou Rose sorrindo. Scorpius podia jurar que havia um tom de admiração na voz da mulher.

"Não imaginou que eu pudesse querer ser professor?" Perguntou animado. Viu que Rose ficou constrangida com o comentário.

"Claro que não! Er... eu só não imaginava! Muito bonita a profissão também... er..."

"Eu estava brincando, Rose" sussurrou Scorpius se inclinando para perto da ruiva. Era a primeira vez que dizia seu nome. Na realidade, era a primeira conversa racional deles, em que não saíam se batendo ou gritando um com o outro. Percebeu que havia colocado a mão no joelho da ruiva, instintivamente. Retirou-a de forma brusca e olhou suplicante para Carl. O amigo rapidamente ergueu a mão em seu auxílio e pediu mais quatro cervejas para a mesa.

"Eu não sei se é uma boa eu beber cerveja" Rose fez uma careta e Lily começou a rir. Scorpius olhou de uma para a outra.

"Por que não?" Perguntou curioso. Quem respondeu foi Lily:

"Rose fica um pouco... digamos que alterada quando mistura bebidas" falou como se estivesse se divertindo muito com aquele fato, "bons tempos!"

"Opa, não nos esconda as histórias" Carl virou-se para Lily, "conte-nos como Rose fica bêbada".

"Lily" Rose murmurou enquanto sacudia negativamente a cabeça. Scorpius podia ver o desespero estampado nos olhos da mulher. E mesmo assim, Lily pareceu ignorá-lo. Apenas piscou o olho, travessa, e começou a narrar uma história:

"Era uma vez, uma ruiva muito séria, centrada e de bem com a vida. Ela foi até o castelo de uma grande princesa, chama Lily Potter. Essa prima dela era maravilhosa, linda, todos os súditos a adoravam e..."

"Lily" Rose praticamente rugiu o nome da prima. Lily olhou para os presentes como se estivesse saindo de um devaneio. Scorpius e Carl riam observando a mulher.

"Continue, por favor" pediu Carl. Lily fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Continuando... Essa ruiva séria fora até o reino de Lily Potter para chamá-la para sair. Afinal, tinham muito o que comemorar, visto que agora as duas eram formadas em Hogwarts."

Scorpius e Carl bateram palmas e Lily agradeceu.

"Então pensaram: aonde podemos comemorar nossa vida pós-Hogwarts? Obviamente no grande Pub Cabeça de Javali, afinal, agora já possuíam idade para entrar no local" Scorpius engasgou-se com a cerveja de tanto que ria e Carl fez uma expressão de desgosto. "Ao entrarem no suntuoso bar, repleto de pessoas bonitas e animadas, as duas amigas pediram quatro copos de Tequila Explosivins."

"Ooooh" exclamou Carl tapando a boca com a mão, "já me deu enjoo só de imaginar".

"Eu soube que essa tequila faz parecer com que você tenha fogo dentro de você" comentou Scorpius com os olhos arregalados, "que todo o seu corpo parece começar a pegar fogo".

"Sim, esse é o efeito da parada" disse Lily vitoriosa batendo as mãos. Rose murmurou algo e escondeu o rosto com o casaco que segurava, "agora, se você beber dois copos dessa tequila, depois cinco de cerveja e, novamente, três copos de Explosivins..."

"Nossa" falaram Scorpius e Carl juntos, parecendo assustados.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Scorpius curioso. Rose grunhiu e fez que não, mas Lily apenas riu antes de continuar:

"Você pode, acidentalmente, realmente acreditar que está pegando fogo. O que aconteceu com a nossa linda e ingênua Rose, que saiu berrando no bar e tirou a camisa enquanto subia no balcão."

Rose se afundou na cadeira ao ouvir Scorpius e Carl rirem descontroladamente da história. Scorpius sempre acreditara que Rose tinha que ter um lado mais atrevido, bem diferente de todo aquele lado super certinho dela.

"Adorei a história" falou Carl batendo palmas e Lily fez um gesto de agradecimento. Olhou para Rose, que parecia incapaz de falar algo.

"Ah Rose, pensa pelo lado bom. Pelo menos aquela noite você faturou um homem após o seu show encima do balcão do bar" Scorpius parou de rir bruscamente e acabou engasgando-se com a cerveja que bebia. Carl olhou sem graça para o amigo, após sua reação, e tentou ajudá-lo a se recuperar. Rose sentiu que estava pegando fogo novamente, e Lily simplesmente sorriu - como se tudo estivesse caminhando como planejara.

"Aquele dia foi engraçado" admitiu Rose começando a rir. Lily bateu palmas, animada, por Rose estar reagindo.

"Sim, foi muito engraçado! Parando pra pensar, você acaba conquistando as melhores coisas sem camisa. Sua história com o Alec começou mais ou menos assim" Lily tapou a boca ao ver que falara demais. Rose ficou branca. Scorpius observou a reação das mulheres e sentiu uma raiva apoderar-se de si, ao mesmo tempo que outro sentimento. Decepção? Estaria a Weasley comprometida?

"Está namorando, Rose?" Perguntou Carl e Scorpius agradeceu-lhe mentalmente. Rose começou a sacudir fortemente a cabeça.

"Não! Não! Claro que não!" Exclamou exaltada, "óbvio que não. Alec foi apenas... um ex caso".

"Ex, ex, ex caso" tentou se consertar Lily e Rose lançou-lhe um olhar raivoso. Scorpius sentiu que respirava mais aliviado, aquilo estava ridículo.

Um novo silêncio se instaurara na mesa, mais constrangedor que o primeiro. Scorpius batucava os dedos na mesa e Rose olhava concentrada para as próprias mãos. Lily e Carl se entreolharam e um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios da garota.

"Já sei para aonde vamos!" Exclamou levantando-se e pegando a bolsa, "CABEÇA DE JAVALI!"

"OI?" Rose levantou-se de um pulo e agarrou a prima pelo braço, "você está maluca? Amanhã nós trabalhamos! O melhor que fazemos é ir para casa dormir. Você tem treino."

"Rose, para de ser tão velha. Quando foi a última vez que você pisou em Hogsmeade?" Lily virou-se para Scorpius e Carl, "e vocês? Quando foi a última vez que estiveram lá?"

Scorpius e Carl se entreolharam. Fazia muito tempo desde que estiveram lá, e da última vez os dois haviam acordado no jardim da Casa dos Gritos. Carl apenas de cueca e Scorpius ainda bêbado. Mas não precisavam mencionar aquela noite, principalmente as mulheres dela.

"Faz muito tempo" disse Carl e não pode deixar de rir. Rose e Lily franziram o cenho.

"Certo" disse Lily desconfiada, olhando de Scorpius para Carl. Os dois prendiam o riso, "então, quem topa?"

"Estou dentro! Amanhã não tenho nenhum paciente de manhã" disse Carl erguendo as mãos para cima. Scorpius fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Só falta você, Rose" Lily fez sua melhor voz chorosa. Rose fez que não e começou a pegar suas coisas.

"É realmente melhor eu voltar para casa" começou a dizer, procurando algo dentro da bolsa. Scorpius, em um ímpeto, segurou a mão da ruiva, fazendo-a olhá-lo surpresa.

"Vamos, será divertido" pediu, dando seu melhor sorriso. Não podia perder aquela oportunidade de passar mais um tempo com ela, estava tão bom em sua companhia. Sentiu que Rose deveria estar pegando fogo, pois sua mão começou a esquentar rapidamente. A mesma apenas fez um "sim" fraco com a cabeça. Lily urrou, vitoriosa, e começou a sair do bar. O resto a seguiu para fora do estabelecimento e foram até um beco sem saída.

"Ok, deem as mãos" pediu Lily e todos obedeceram, "eu comando a nossa noite".

* * *

><p>"Merlin, eu havia esquecido como esse lugar era sujo" Scorpius murmurou no ouvido de Carl. O amigo fez uma careta e concordou com a cabeça.<p>

"Parem de frescura, senhoras" disse Lily olhando para os dois, "só falta vocês entrarem".

Não viram outra opção, a não ser acompanharem as mulheres para dentro do Pub. Naquele dia estava particularmente vazio... vazio até demais. Apenas dois homens estavam debruçados sob o balcão, aparentemente completamente bêbados.

"O bar é nosso!" Exclamou Lily erguendo as mãos e recebendo um olhar feio do barman. Foi até o balcão e bateu a mão na madeira, "quatro Tequilas Explosivins para começar!".

O barman fez uma careta enquanto tirava quatro copos debaixo do balcão e começava a servir os recém chegados. Um dos homens que estava no bar agora dormia em um sono tranquilo.

"Escuta, você não tem música?" Perguntou Lily sorrindo para o barman. O homem murmurou alguns palavrões e pegou a varinha. Apontou para um rádio, do outro lado do bar, que começou a tocar. Rose fez uma careta ao reconhecer a música, era uma daquelas baladas que sua avó gostava de ouvir nos Natais.

"Grande música" ironizou Carl, fazendo todos rirem. Os quatro pegaram os copos e brindaram.

"Ao grande encontro entre os sonserinos e as grifinórias" exclamou Lily contente e bebeu de uma vez. Rose sorriu para Scorpius antes de beber. Era impossível resistir ao charme daquela mulher. Merlin, como ele faria naquela noite para resistir à ela?

"Que tal uma dança, senhorita Potter?" Perguntou Carl erguendo a mão para Lily. A ruiva sorriu divertida. Já parecia meio aérea e acompanhou Carl até o meio do bar.

"Ela já está ficando bêbada" sussurrou Rose perto do ouvido de Scorpius. O homem sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

"Como você sabe?" Perguntou Scorpius rindo. Rose apontou para Lily.

"Os olhos dela começam a fechar, parece uma japonês quando bebe. Também, já bebemos três copos de tequila ou quatro antes de virmos para cá e duas canecas de cerveja. Lily ainda tem a brilhante ideia de beber Explosivins. Ela sempre exagera na bebida, desde mais nova. Não sabe quando parar."

"Parece divertida" Scorpius observava Lily rodopiar com extravagância.

"Ela é, sempre foi a mais divertida" Scorpius olhou para Rose. A ruiva parecia perdida em pensamentos olhando a prima. Sorria fracamente, embora tivesse um ar de tristeza no rosto. Será que não se considerava divertida o suficiente? Ou levava a vida muito a sério?

"Eu gosto de mulheres mais sérias" declarou Scorpius e viu que Rose arregalou os olhos, "nunca gostei de mulheres muito palhaças ou que levassem a vida com tanta leveza. Sempre gostei de uma seriedade na vida".

Viu de esguelha que o sorriso nos lábios de Rose aumentara. Sentiu-se triunfante e assustado ao ver que a ruiva segurara em seu braço.

"Obrigada."

Os dois apenas se encararam por alguns minutos.

"Que tal uma dança, então? Para você se divertir?!" falou erguendo o braço. A ruiva aceitou e segurou nele.

Lily abriu um grande sorriso ao vê-los indo ao seu encontro. Apontou para o bar.

"Isso merece outra rodada" gritou indo pegar as bebidas.

"NÃO!" Berraram Rose, Scorpius e Carl, mas a outra já se adiantara e segurava quatro copos na mão.

"Último da noite, juro!"

Os outros três se entreolharam e concordaram com a cabeça. Que mal uma última dose poderia fazer?

Scorpius sentiu que Rose o segurava com mais força após a dose de Explosivins. Seus braços enlaçavam o pescoço do homem, como se tivesse medo de cair durante a dança. A ruiva fechou os olhos e balançou levemente a cabeça ao som da música. Scorpius sorriu, ela conseguia ser tão doce quando não estava berrando com ele.

Suas mãos começaram a deslizar pelos braços de Rose, sentindo os pelos arrepiarem a cada toque. As sardas em sua pele branca eram muito atraentes. Colou sua testa na da companheira, sentindo sua respiração descompassada e seu corpo trêmulo.

"Rose" sussurrou com a voz falhando. Rose abriu os olhos e pareceu se assustar com a proximidade dos dois. Afastou-se bruscamente e Scorpius se arrependeu de ter dito algo.

"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro" falou constrangida antes de andar a passos largos para o banheiro feminino. Abriu a porta, apressada, e desapareceu por trás da mesma.

Scorpius olhou para Carl, mas o amigo parecia concentrado demais em sua dança com a Lily.

Daria de tudo para ter Rose naquela proximidade novamente, como gostaria de senti-la se arrepiar com seus toques. Como desejara, escondido, ter dançado com ela durante toda a sua estadia em Hogwarts. Como ainda desejava poder beijá-la... Ele era um sonserino ou não era? Conseguia o que queria ou não?

Quando deu por si estava do lado da porta do banheiro, esperando a ruiva sair. Sacudia a perna, impaciente, e ficava imaginando o que poderia dizer à Rose. Agora que poderia dizer o que quisesse, o que diria? Como agiria?

"Malfoy?" Rose exclamou, assustada, ao vê-lo ao seu lado. Não esperava encontrá-lo tão próximo novamente, principalmente com aquela expressão determinada no rosto.

"Rose" chamou Scorpius aproximando-se. Rose recuou, sentindo as costas baterem na madeira da porta.

"Eu" murmurou, timidamente. Scorpius sorriu, pegando a mão da ruiva e enlaçando na sua. Levou-a até seus lábios, depositando pequenos beijos. Rose retribuiu o sorriso, fracamente. "Seus lábios são frios."

"Sim" concordou Scorpius colando novamente suas testas. Rose arfou e apertou a mão de Scorpius.

"Acho que o Explosivins está começando a fazer efeito" sussurrou em um fiapo de voz. Scorpius balançou a cabeça, em um gesto de negação.

"Creio que não seja os Explosivins."

Rose riu, nervosa, e Scorpius observou-a abaixar os olhos para a sua boca. Aquela era sua permissão.

"Eu também" concordou a ruiva. Scorpius sentiu um calor apoderar-se de todo o seu corpo e, finalmente, terminou com o espaço entre eles.

* * *

><p>NA: Olá a todos! Não queiram me matar com esse final de capítulo, mas foi assim mesmo que o imaginei.  
>Para quem desconfioupercebeu/reconheceu: eu realmente tirei essa história da "mão fria" do Scorpius de Orgulho e Preconceito. Elizabeth e Mr. Darcy: melhor casal ever!  
>Estão animados para o próximo capítulo?<br>Posso esquentar e complicar as coisas entre os casais? Hahahá!  
>Beijos a todos!<p> 


	6. Sexo no Bar

Capítulo 5.

* * *

><p>Rose não se atreveu a abrir os olhos. Sentiu a cabeça latejar enquanto tentava adivinhar que horas deveriam ser. Lembrava-se vagamente do que acontecera na noite anterior: Lily e ela haviam conversado; decidiram ir ao bar; encontraram o Malfoy e o Zabini; foram todos para Hogsmeade; tomaram algumas doses de Explosivins; ela e o Malfoy dançaram; ela e o Malfoy se beijaram e... OH MERLIN!<p>

Rose abriu rapidamente os olhos. A claridade a cegou momentaneamente, entretanto, pôde ouvir um pequeno ronco vindo de seu lado. Virou para a direita, prendendo a respiração ao constatar que Scorpius Malfoy se encontrava completamente nu ao seu lado. Um calor percorreu todo o seu corpo ao começar a ter flashes da noite que tiveram juntos. E, oh Merlin, que apartamento era aquele? Não se lembrava de já ter estado ali, com certeza era o apartamento de Scorpius Malfoy.

O quarto do homem era simples, todo cinza e preto, com uma enorme cama - na qual se encontrava deitada - e alguns pequenos objetos bruxos como a vassoura pendurada como relíquia. Wow, aquela vassoura era muito antiga, uma Nimbus 2000.

Rose mordeu o lábio enquanto avaliava a cena. Tinha duas opções: ficar e enfrentar Scorpius Malfoy, completamente nu e perfeito, ou sair correndo. A segunda opção parecia tentadora.

Com isso, Rose começou a se levantar tentando fazer o menor barulho possível. Já estava completamente de pé, nas pontas dos pés para ser mais exata, quando ouviu Scorpius dizer:

- Pretendia fugir, Rose Weasley? - Perguntou o homem, um tom de sacarmos em sua voz. Rose virou-se, desejando ter pelo menos tido tempo de ir ao banheiro se arrumar.

Corou furiosamente ao constatar que também se encontrava completamente nua, sendo avaliada por Scorpius, que olhava-a maliciosamente. Sorriu amarelo para o ex sonserino.

- Creio que sim - murmurou envergonhada. Scorpius soltou uma risada e sentou-se na cama.

- E eu pensei que os grifinórios fossem corajosos - Rose sentiu uma pontada de mágoa na voz de Scorpius. Oras, ele não podia culpá-la por entrar em desespero.

- Scorpius, você não pode me culpar - sussurrou angustiada. Scorpius franziu o cenho, como se não entendesse o ponto da mulher. - Somos nós, Scorpius.

- Graças a Merlin, imagina se fossemos outras pessoas sem sermos nós!

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer - falou Rose sentindo-se confusa. Sentou-se na beirada da cama, em uma distância saudável para não sentir vontade de voltar para a cama e nunca mais sair.

- O que você quis dizer, Rose? - Perguntou Scorpius, parecendo ter toda a calma que havia se esvaído de Rose. A mulher mordeu o lábio com força enquanto pensava.

- Somos nós, quero dizer, isso é... isso é real, sabe? Nenhum sonho ou desejo de adolescente que possuíamos durante a escola. Isso é o mundo real, fora do muro daquele castelo.

- Ahá, então você admite que possuía uma queda por mim nos tempos de Hogwarts - disse Scorpius, passando a mão no cabelo e o bagunçando mais. - Eu sabia que eu arrasava.

Rose soltou uma risada pelo nariz e fez que não com a cabeça:

- O que eu quis dizer é que é... complicado.

Scorpius pareceu ponderar sobre o que Rose dissera e concordou com a cabeça.

- Sim, aqui não é Hogwarts e não somos mais adolescentes. E temos um bilhão de problemas que vem junto com essa noite. Poderíamos dizer que essa noite foi desastrosa e sobrenatural.

- Exatamente - disse Rose, embora tivesse sentido uma ligeira tristeza com as palavras de Scorpius. - Eu nunca me imaginei te vendo de novo, Scorpius. Muito menos compartilhando do mesmo lençol contigo.

- O lençol que era o problema? Se quiser eu o jogo fora. Estou brincando, Rose. Eu entendo tudo o que você quis dizer. Mas só tem um problema.

- Qual é? - Perguntou Rose sentindo as mãos tremerem. Scorpius se aproximara perigosamente e fazia pequenos círculos em sua coxa. Rose prendia o suspiro nos lábios.

- Eu estava tendo vários pesadelos, praticamente surtei e tive que pedir ajuda ao Carl depois de tudo isso. E olha que eu só peço ajuda de psicólogo quando estou completamente desesperado.

Rose sentiu que estava arfando. Não sabia se era de nervosismo ou por conta do contato com o homem.

- E qual era a causa disso? - Sussurrou a pergunta. Scorpius sorriu antes de responder:

- Você. E essa é a primeira noite em que dormi perfeitamente bem de uns tempos para cá. Eu achei que fosse ser fácil encarar o fato de que eu nunca te chamaria para sair, mas é impossível. Eu simplesmente não consegui aceitar que não teríamos uma chance.

Rose não sentiu, mas um sorriso tomava conta de seu rosto.

- E essa é a nossa chance? - Perguntou a mulher. Scorpius soltou uma risada:

- Acredito que sim - disse Scorpius incerto. - Depois de todas as chances em Hogwarts, acredito que Merlin cansará de nós se desistirmos dessa chance também.

Rose soltou uma gargalhada e concordou. Olhou, nervosamente, para os lados.

- E, hm... o que fazemos primeiro?

- Como assim? - Perguntou Scorpius. Rose apontou para os dois.

- Parece que já pulamos algumas etapas.

- Acredito que sim - Scorpius repetiu a frase, analisando o busto de Rose. A mulher corou, tentando tapar-se com o lençol.

- O que fazemos agora? Começamos por algo simples?

- Pode ser.

- Que tal café da manhã? Podemos conversar e por o papo em dia - disse Rose animadamente. A mulher fez que ia levantar, mas Scorpius a puxou para si, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

- Ou podemos deixar isso para depois do sexo - propôs o loiro. Rose sentiu que corava ao concordar com a cabeça.

- Parece uma boa ideia - disse com a voz falhando. Scorpius sorriu malicioso e aproximou-se de Rose, beijando-lhe o pescoço. Rose sorriu e disse antes de retribuir o carinho:

- Nosso psicólogo é realmente bom. Com a ajuda da tequila...

* * *

><p>- Ah, meu Merlin! Vocês fizeram, não fizeram? - Perguntou Lily animadamente quando Rose apareceu no restaurante favorito das duas para almoçar. "Darcy's Restaurant" ficava no centro da movimentada Londres, cercada por trouxas.<p>

Rose fez que sim com a cabeça, envergonhada, e Lily urrou em vitória.

- Eu sabia que vocês fariam quando os vi saindo juntos. Falei para o Carl, mas ele não ousava acreditar naquilo.

Rose riu e agradeceu ao garçom quando esse trouxe sua água.

- E você e o Carl? O que fizeram? - Perguntou Rose sentindo-se animada. Lily revirou os olhos:

- Sexo em uma cabine telefônica como macacos selvagens, obviamente - respondeu Lily. Rose sentiu raiva da prima.

- Você realmente não esquecerá isso, não é? - Perguntou Rose. Lily riu divertida.

- Nunca. Mas sério, realmente transamos, só que na cabine do banheiro do bar.

Rose fez uma expressão de completo nojo ao se imaginar transando em um bar sujo como o que haviam ido. Como Lily conseguia fazer aquelas coisas?

- Sério, por que? - Perguntou Rose indignada. Lily ria da prima. - Sério, não consigo entender. Vocês dois possuem apartamentos bons e dignos de terem sexo feito neles.

- Você me conhece - respondeu Lily dando de ombros -, não sou do gênero muito romântica. Prefiro que uma relação comece um pouco distante, sem muito contato.

- Ah sim, claro. E a opção certa é sexo, obviamente - Lily gargalhou da resposta de Rose.

- Digo contato emocional. Não sou igual a você que se entrega facilmente e acorda na manhã seguinte discutindo a relação com o cara. Isso aumenta ainda mais as chances de você acabar se ferrando no final do relacionamento.

Rose crispou os lábios e concordou com a cabeça. Passara o café da manhã inteiro discutindo com Scorpius o quão apaixonadinhos estavam na escola e de como era bom finalmente terem uma chance, e não acabar com um "e se"... Mas Lily tinha razão, Rose sempre se fizera de super apaixonada e se ferrava. Como no caso de Alec, que resolvera cancelar o noivado dois meses antes do casamento, isso depois de Rose receber a carta de alguma vadia denominada de Stacy.

- Quero dizer - começou Lily ao ver que Rose se encontrava perdida em pensamentos -, essa é você, sabe? Não quer dizer que estou certa. Às vezes, você terá mais chances de ser feliz do que eu. Quero dizer, eu...

- Não, você está certa, Lily - disse Rose sentindo-se ligeiramente enjoada. - Eu sempre dou chance para os homens se sentirem confiantes na relação e acharem que me tem para sempre.

- Mas essa é você, você é a Rose, a prima mais querida e fofa dos netos da senhora Molly Weasley.

- Mas eu não quero mais ser assim, Lily - contrapôs Rose com raiva. - Eu não quero mais que um babaca como o Alec me deixe na merda, de novo.

- O Scorpius não é assim, Rose. Ele realmente gosta de você, o Carl me confirmou - sussurrou Lily, desesperada com a ideia de Rose estragar algo que nem havia começado direito. Rose fez que não com a cabeça.

- Assim como pensamos que Alec me amasse, mas foi só surgir uma piranha de peitos grandes e nariz arrebitado, que ele teve a coragem de terminar o noivado. Não, Lily, você tem razão. O meu estilo de vida machuca muito.

Lily suspirou, dando-se por vencida.

- Só me prometa uma coisa? - Perguntou Lily dando um sorriso melancólico. - Cuidado para não se machucar com o seu novo estilo de vida.

Rose deu seu melhor sorriso, concordando vigorosamente com a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe, Lily, eu apenas me preservarei.

* * *

><p>Carl estava sentado em seu escritório, pensando na remota possibilidade de algum paciente aparecer cinco horas da tarde de uma sexta feira. Já se convencera de que ninguém apareceria, quando a porta foi aberta com um estrondo e Scorpius adentrou espalhafatosamente.<p>

- Nossa, vejo que seu humor melhorou magicamente de ontem para hoje - ironizou Carl piscando o olho. Scorpius atravessou a sala e abraçou o amigo com força. - Eca, Scorp, demonstração de afeto não.

- Você é o melhor psicólogo do mundo! Do mundo não! Do universo, da galáxia!

- Cara, eu não fiz nada demais - disse Carl rindo da animação do amigo. - Umas doses de tequila, pelo visto, era o remédio de vocês. E claro, se verem.

- Só foi possível a gente se ver e se falar por conta de você e da Potter, senão, teríamos nos ignorado no primeiro bar.

- Justa, muito justa a sua observação - concordou Carl. Começou a arrumar a bagunça que fizera na mesa do escritório. Scorpius se largou na cadeira do amigo.

- E como foi a noite com a outra ruiva? - Perguntou maliciosamente. Carl sorriu de lado, mas apenas fez que não com a cabeça:

- Não discuto meus assuntos pessoais no escritório.

Scorpius bufou e se levantou:

- Ok. Minha casa, sua casa ou bar?

- Que tal aquele bar na esquina da sua casa? Aquele que tem um beco escuro atrás?

- Combinado - respondeu Scorpius.

Os dois homens aparataram.

- Ergh, nunca irei me acostumar em viajar assim - disse Carl limpando a poeira do terno e ajeitando a gravata. Se encontravam em um pequeno beco, o qual Carl mencionara. Scorpius concordou com a cabeça:

- Realmente, aparatar não é a coisa mais legal do mundo. Prefiro vassouras.

- Totalmente - disse Carl enquanto se encaminhavam para a parte da frente do estabelecimento.

Carl e Scorpius sentaram-se em uma mesa afastada, pedindo duas canecas de cerveja trouxa. Scorpius fez uma expressão de nojo.

- Essa cerveja é tão sem graça comparada a variedade das nossas.

- Mas eles também tem a variedade deles. - Disse Carl, dando um gole em sua bebida. Concordava com Scorpius quanto a cerveja.

- Só não é tão boa quanto a nossa. Então, como foi com a mini Potter?

Carl demorou um tempo, parecendo refletir sobre a pergunta do amigo, antes de responder:

- Acho que estou apaixonado, Scorpius.

Scorpius cuspiu metade do gole que dera de sua cerveja. Tossiu, tentando se recompor, e olhou incrédulo para o amigo.

- Como é? - Perguntou assustado. Carl riu da reação exagerada de Scorpius.

- Ela é maravilhosa. Ela é divertida, impulsiva, parece ter aversão à relacionamentos assim como eu...

- Que casal maravilhoso vocês formarão - ironizou Scorpius. Carl revirou os olhos:

- Exato. Por isso nos demos tão bem. Nós sabemos exatamente como o outro pensa e o que não esperar dele. Exemplo, ela não pode esperar de mim um pedido de casamento.

- Uau, estou impressionado com a sua paixão...

- Cada um tem sua forma de amar. Você, por exemplo, já está de quatro pela Weasley.

- Sim, mas isso nem se compara! Eu já estava de quatro por ela durante todos os nossos anos em Hogwarts... credo, como pega mal falar "de quatro". Podemos mudar a expressão e fingir que nunca falei isso?

- Ok. Eu e a Lily fizemos sexo dentro do banheiro do bar - contou Carl rindo. Scorpius sentiu-se enojado.

- Eca, cara, você tem uma cama excelente em casa!

- Como você sabe que minha cama é excelente? - Perguntou Carl estreitando os olhos. Scorpius desconversou:

- Esse não é o ponto - disse, lembrando-se da loira que um dia levara na casa do amigo -, o ponto é: vocês transaram no banheiro de um bar, enquanto os dois tinham casas perfeitamente limpas e arrumadas.

- Sim.

- Exato! Não vê meu ponto? Vocês são problemáticos!

- Ah, porque todos precisam viver um romance em que se acorda oferecendo torradas com suquinho para a amada no café.

- Ei, para a sua informação, eu e a Rose fizemos o café juntos - rebateu Scorpius. Carl riu da resposta do amigo.

- O que digo é, cada um tem sua forma de demonstrar gostar do outro, Scorp. E eu realmente gostei do tempo que tive com a Lily, embora não pretenda me comprometer com ela nem nada. Você e a Rose são diferentes da gente. A Rose é o tipo de garota que pensa em casar, ser feliz para sempre e achar seu príncipe encantado. A Lily, a Lily...

- Faz sexo em banheiro de bar - completou Scorpius. Carl sorriu.

- Conseguiu entender meu ponto.

- Você realmente ficará feliz com uma mulher que não quer nem que você entre no apartamento dela para não estabelecer vínculos?

- Eu estou bem assim.

- Você é estranho, esses anos de psicologia te deixaram estranho.

- Pode ironizar, mas estou feliz.

Scorpius ergueu os braços e fingiu balançar uma bandeirinha de paz.

- Se está feliz, eu fico feliz.

- Digo o mesmo - disse Carl sorrindo e dando tapinhas no ombro de Scorpius. - Mas sério, tem uma mulher muito gata que não para de olhar para cá.

- Qual horário?

- Dez horas - respondeu Carl. Scorpius olhou na direção indicada.

- É gata, mas parece meio psicótica. Você se dá melhor com esse tipo, que tal deixá-la para você?

Carl pareceu pensar na oferta, mas deu de ombros:

- Neh... estou legal aqui - disse, bebendo um gole da cerveja. - E você?

Scorpius lembrou-se como fora bom acordar com Rose ao seu lado. Deu um sorriso para o amigo:

- Também estou legal aqui.

Passaram algum tempo em silêncio, apenas bebendo suas cervejas.

- Quem diria - começou Scorpius soltando uma risada -, Carl monogâmico.

- Cala a boca.

* * *

><p>na: tcharam! Ah, eu achei extremamente fofa a conversa entre o Carl e o Scorpius. Ok, é papo de homem, mas extremamente fofos discutindo relacionamentos. haha Adoro essas cenas de amizade tanto quanto de romance. O que acharam do capítulo? Já estou com tudo planejado para a estória, só preciso da opinião de vocês. Então, por favor, comentem para dizerem o que acharam. Estava muito desanimada de continuar essa fic, porque ninguém comentava. Mas resolvi que vou terminá-la.

Um beijo a todos e feliz ano novo!


	7. A Teoria do Marcar Território

Capítulo 6.

* * *

><p>Sábado de manhã era o dia favorito de Rose, mas tinha que ser exatamente de manhã, pois a tarde já tinha a impressão de que domingo se aproximava. E odiava ver domingos se aproximando. Era extremamente desagradável, principalmente porque seu plantão começava domingo no fim do dia.<p>

- Como está a minha prima favorita? - Perguntou Lily ao entrar no apartamento de Rose e sentar-se em frente a bancada da cozinha. A dona da casa preparava seu famoso chá de frutas vermelhas.

Rose balançou a cabeça negativamente, embora sorrisse:

- Você não deveria dizer que sou sua prima favorita - falou. Lily deu de ombros em descaso.

- Como se isso fosse uma grande novidade. Todos já estão acostumados que você é a minha favorita.

- O que aconteceu que você precisava tanto conversar? - Perguntou Rose preocupada.

Lily mandara um patrono mais cedo naquele dia para Rose, dizendo que precisava conversar e que era questão de vida ou morte. Naquele momento, Lily mordia o lábio e inspirou profundamente.

- Certo, você sabe que tenho treinado para virar auror ao mesmo tempo que jogo quadribol - começou Lily. Rose concordou com a cabeça. - Eu não sei como dizer ao time que sairei. Estamos no final da temporada e o meu substituto, não querendo me gabar, não chega nem aos meus pés.

- Menina sincera.

- Estou falando sério - disse Lily nervosa. - Só que o treinador quer aumentar a quantidade de treinos na semana e as minhas provas do curso de auror começarão agora. É humanamente impossível treinar mais e, ao mesmo tempo, estudar pras provas.

- Você terá que tomar uma decisão - disse Rose. Lily bufou contrariada e escondeu o rosto no mármore da bancada.

- Odeio tomar decisões... são tão...

- Decisivas? - Perguntou Rose rindo. - Lily, uma hora você terá que tomar decisões na vida. Não pode sempre agir por impulso ou continuar achando que nada será sério.

- Nossa, você está mandando alguma indireta sobre o Carl? - Perguntou Lily franzindo o cenho. Rose arregalou os olhos, assustada.

- Eu não havia pensado nisso. Na verdade, eu não havia pensado em nada disso. Quem pensou foi você.

- Ah... - Lily sorriu constrangida e desviou o olhar. A boca de Rose se escancarou.

- Ah, meu Merlin. Como estão você e o Carl? - Perguntou Rose curiosa. Lily deu de ombros.

- Estamos normais desde ontem, obrigada por perguntar. Nós nos falamos ontem, Rose. Não mudou muita coisa. Nos encontramos pra jantar, jantamos, fomos a um motel, trans...

- Não precisa dizer - interrompeu Rose. Lily riu.

- Ok, fizemos e foi isso - terminou Lily, sorridente. Rose estreitou os olhos.

- E depois você foi pra casa?

- É... hoje de manhã, depois obviamente, por assim dizer.

Rose arregalou os olhos e tapou a boca com as mãos.

- Ah Merlin, vocês passaram a noite juntos!

- Em um motel, devo te lembrar! - Urrou Lily sentindo o rosto esquentar. - Não foi nada romântico, ok?

- Imagino que não - ironizou Rose, piscando o olho. - Então, e vocês pediram um vinho com morango e chocolate?

- Ah, cale a boca - gritou Lily fazendo Rose gargalhar.

- Ok, eu não falarei mais nada.

- É bom mesmo e... - O que Lily diria Rose não soube, pois ouviram batidas na porta. As duas olharam para a entrada e Lily apontou para Rose. - Está esperando alguém?

- Não que eu me lembre - respondeu Rose encaminhando-se para a porta. - Deve ser o porteiro querendo entregar algum pacote e...

- Olá - Rose estancou, ao ver um loiro parado na soleira de sua porta. Sorriu involuntariamente, perguntando-se o que diabos Scorpius estava fazendo ali.

- Olá - cumprimentou a mulher surpresa -, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Você me disse que sua folga era no sábado, achei que gostaria de fazer algo hoje - respondeu Scorpius. Rose olhou para o relógio do pulso.

- São dez da manhã - falou, assustada. Scorpius sorriu timidamente, como se estivesse invadindo alguma privacidade.

- Sim, mas se temos apenas hoje de folga, pensei em aproveitarmos ao máximo - piscou o olho para Rose e, depois, deu uma espiada atrás da mulher. - Ah, olá, Potter.

- Olá, Scorpius - disse Lily animadamente enquanto corria até onde os dois estavam. Pegou o casaco que pendurara no cabide da entrada. - Eu estava de saída mesmo.

- Mas você acabou de chegar - disse Rose constrangida. Lily sorriu para a prima.

- Acabei de lembrar que eu tenho que fazer uma coisa.

- Ah é? - Perguntou Rose cruzando os braços. - Que coisa?

- Ah, você sabe, coisas - respondeu Lily e piscou para a prima. - Até mais, Rose. Até a próxima, Scorpius.

- Um prazer te rever - disse Scorpius vendo Lily descer as escadas do prédio. O homem virou-se, sorridente, para Rose. - Ela é bem discreta, não?

- Você ainda não viu nada - Rose riu da observação de Scorpius. - Hm, gostaria de entrar? Eu estava fazendo um chá.

- Claro, por que não? - Rose chegou para o lado para dar licença a Scorpius. Entretanto, o homem não se moveu. - O que houve? Algum problema?

- Esqueci de te cumprimentar descentemente.

- Mas você me cumprimentou - disse Rose franzindo a testa. Scorpius sorriu de lado.

- Não do jeito que eu queria - respondeu, parecendo levemente tímido. Aproximou-se de Rose e depositou um selinho em seus lábios. Rose sentiu o coração descompassar a medida que Scorpius se afastava. - Olá, Rose.

- Olá, Scorpius - disse Rose em um fiapo de voz. Scorpius não tirou o sorriso do rosto e adentrou no apartamento.

- Você tem um belo apartamento - observou o homem ao analisar os cômodos. - Bem... claro.

- Ao contrário do seu que é todo cinza - disse Rose. Scorpius riu e concordou com a cabeça.

- Você esperava o quê? Uma toca toda verde? - Perguntou divertidamente. Estava sentado no balcão da cozinha, olhando Rose que preparava o chá.

- Esperava uma masmorra - disse Rose fingindo seriedade -, com várias correntes, instrumentos masoquistas e animais empalhados.

- Aposto que você ia curtir os instrumentos masoquistas - havia um tom malicioso na fala de Scorpius. Rose sorriu com aquilo.

- Você me conhece tão bem.

- Eu estava pensando - Scorpius se aproximou da mulher e beijou-a delicadamente no pescoço -, o que você pensa de parques de diversão? Bem do modo trouxa.

Rose virou-se assustada para Scorpius, oferecendo-lhe uma das xícaras em que preparara seu famoso chá.

- Desde quando você frequenta o mundo trouxa?

Scorpius pareceu pensar na pergunta e tomou um gole da bebida.

- Desde que eu gosto de parque de diversões.

- Eu adoraria ir em um - disse Rose. Scorpius respirou aliviado.

- Ótimo, eu tenho todo o dia preparado. Primeiro, vamos ao parque de diversões e tem uma comida deliciosa. Eles chamam de algodão-doce, você já provou? Óbvio que você deve ter provado, sua mãe nasceu trouxa. Enfim, depois tem um restaurante magnífico perto desse parque. Eles servem uma massa que é divina. E depois poderíamos ir ver um filme no... como eles chamam mesmo? "Cimema"? "Cimena"? Nunca gravo esse maldito nome.

- Cinema - corrigiu Rose rindo. A mulher mordeu o lábio inferior e afastou-se ligeiramente de Scorpius, sentindo a xícara tremer em suas mãos.

- Aconteceu algo? - Perguntou Scorpius acompanhando os passos da mulher. Rose sentou-se no sofá e sorriu para Scorpius. - Eu te incomodei com algo? Foi os planos que eu fiz? Você não gosta de massas? Podemos comer peixe se quiser, eu soube que eles comem peixe cru! Parece nojento, mas sempre tive curiosidade.

Rose ampliou o sorriso ao ouvir aquilo e beijou Scorpius, pegando o homem de surpresa. Scorpius retribuiu ao beijo, sentindo as mãos de Rose tremendo em sua nuca.

- Rose, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou preocupado.

Rose fez que não com a cabeça.

- Eu só, eu só fiquei emocionada.

- Com o quê? - Scorpius parecia ainda mais perdido. Rose segurou a mão do homem.

- Eu não sei, acho que ninguém fez tantos planos comigo para um só dia.

Scorpius sorriu e Rose pôde jurar que os olhos do homem se iluminaram por alguns segundos.

- Então garanto que farei desse um longo dia. Vamos então? Por falar nisso, esse chá está uma delícia. Você precisa me dar a receita depois.

Rose riu e fez que sim com a cabeça. Scorpius tentou se levantar do sofá, entretanto Rose o impediu.

- Hm, tem mais algo que você queira falar? - Perguntou educadamente. Rose fez que não com a cabeça e puxou Scorpius para um beijo apaixonado. O homem retribuiu, sentindo a mulher deitar-se no sofá.

Scorpius beijou lentamente toda a extensão do rosto e pescoço de Rose, ouvindo um leve suspiro saindo da boca dela. Sorriu maliciosamente e sussurrou antes de voltar a beijá-la:

- Acho que podemos nos atrasar um pouquinho...

* * *

><p>O restaurante do hospital não tinha lá as melhores comidas, mas Rose e Lily conversavam animadamente sobre o fim de semana que haviam tido.<p>

- Então, eu resolvi que ia passar o meu sábado e domingo inteiros assistindo filmes tristes e sem graça, para lembrar o quão maravilhosa era minha vida, mesmo com as decisões que eu não queria tomar - contou Lily fazendo Rose rir. As duas tentavam separar os tomates horríveis que haviam posto em suas saladas. - Depois de longas horas assistindo casais morrendo, deprimidos ou separados, programas sobre mortes horríveis e bizarras, eu me senti muito bem comigo mesma. Você tem razão, essa "tevelisão" é demais.

- Televisão, Lily. Por Merlin! - Corrigiu Rose pela centésima vez a prima. Lily deu de ombros.

- Tanto faz, mas funcionou. Foi demais. E o seu domingo, como foi?

- Bom, eu acordei, tomei meu banho, comi, voltei a dormir para me preparar para o plantão. Li um pouco, comi novamente e vim para o plantão - contou Rose. Lily estreitou os olhos.

- Scorpius não dormiu na sua casa? - Perguntou a garota parecendo surpresa. Rose fez que não com a cabeça. - Como assim? Achei que já tivessem dormido juntos.

- Sim, mas na casa dele. Na minha é outro passo, foi como eu te disse. Não quero adiantar as coisas.

- Pensei que não fosse levar isso a diante - disse Lily assustada. - Nossa, no que eu te transformei? O que o Scorpius achou disso?

- Disse que era muito bom dormir comigo, mas que entendia que eu trabalhava no dia seguinte e precisava descansar.

- Own, e você conseguiu dispensar um cara desses? - Perguntou Lily com os olhos brilhando. - Que homem meigo, nem parece o adolescente idiota que ficava rindo de piadas indecentes em Hogwarts. Sair de lá o fez muito bem.

- E o Carl te visitou? - Perguntou Rose curiosa.

- Não. Ele me "telofonou", eu não sabia que ele também tinha um "telofone", mas eu disse que ia estar muito ocupada nesse fim de semana.

- Vendo filmes tristes...

- Hey, não julgue a terapia de cada um, ok? - Disse Lily e Rose riu. - Quando você e Scorpius vão se ver novamente?

- Eu não sei. Ele me perguntou se eu poderia durante essa semana, mas eu falei que trabalharia igual a uma condenada, então não sairia do hospital. Ele me perguntou se poderíamos nos ver sábado, mas eu tenho um almoço marcado com a minha mãe e prometi que dormiria lá na casa dos meus pais.

- Uou, parece que alguém não quer vê-lo nessa semana - disse Lily. Rose franziu o cenho.

- Não é verdade.

- Rose, você arrumou todas as desculpas possíveis para dispensar um cara. Me admiro que ele não tenha ficado chateado com isso. Você conversou com ele sobre contar aos seus pais com quem está saindo? Você vai contar a sua mãe?

- Não - exclamou Rose assustada. Os olhos da mulher estavam arregalados. - Óbvio que não! Não faz nem duas semanas. Não! Absolutamente não.

- Ok, Rose. Eu entendi no primeiro não. Falou isso para ele?

- Não, nem chegamos a discutir esse assunto.

- Entendo. - Lily pareceu cabisbaixa por alguns segundos, mas voltou a sorrir logo em seguida. - Oh, sendo romântico como ele é, aposto que o Scorpius vai aparecer na hora do seu almoço algum dia desses aqui.

- Você acha? - Perguntou Rose esperançosa. Lily ergueu as duas sobrancelhas para a prima.

- Olhe quem ficou animada com a possibilidade...

- O que tem demais ele vir almoçar aqui? - Perguntou sem entender. Lily bufou e passou a mão na testa.

- Você realmente não pensa em nada, né? Vir encontrar alguém no trabalho é marcar território. É chegar em um estrangeiro e colocar sua bandeirinha, entende? Como se dissesse para cada um que te conhece, trabalha contigo ou um curandeiro gato que te paquera nesse restaurante: "olhe, ela já tem dono. Então cai fora".

- Scorpius não viria por esse motivo, isso é ridículo - disse Rose. Lily deu de ombros.

- Estou dizendo, é assim que as coisas funcionam. Se ele chegar aqui, sem avisar antes, com flores na mão ou um enorme letreiro escrito "minha propriedade", não diga que eu não avisei.

- Você está me deixando assustada.

- Não é para te deixar assustada, é normal nos relacionamentos você querer marcar território.

- Mas eu não quero que isso chegue logo nessa fase, estou tentando ir com calma, lembra? - Perguntou Rose irritada. Lily afastou-se ligeiramente da prima.

- É, mas a questão é: ele também está querendo ir com calma? Porque, aparentemente, ele quer passar todos os sábados contigo.

- Isso é ridículo - Rose bufou, exasperada. Lily franziu o cenho.

- Não, Rose. Ridículo era o seu ex que queria passar o sábado inteiro ou fazendo porcaria nenhuma ou com a amante dele. Você tem que se decidir, se quer um caso sem compromisso ou um cara como o Scorpius. As duas coisas você não poderá ter.

Rose mordeu o lábio enquanto encarava Lily. Somente depois de alguns segundos percebeu que esquecera de respirar.

Era extremamente clichê dizer aquilo, mas sentia que não encontrara Scorpius na hora certa.

Só não sabia que hora era a certa para esquecer da merda do ex e deixar um cara almoçar no restaurante do seu trabalho.

* * *

><p>na: Eu sei, a Rose está toda confusa, tadinha... Mas eu não a culpo. Deve ser extremamente ruim ser largada por um noivo para ficar com outra. A Lily, por outro lado e como será mostrado no próximo capítulo, está um pouco mais propensa a relacionamentos. Será que ela e o Carl vão finalmente ceder aos relacionamentos sérios? ;)

Obrigada aos que comentaram. Um beijão e até o próximo.

Um spin off do que está por vir no capítulo sete:

_"- Weasley? Rose Weasley? Olá, Rose - Rose assustou-se ao ver alguém agitando as mãos em frente ao seu rosto. Uma das curandeiras sacudia animadamente as mãos, tentando visivelmente chamar-lhe atenção._

_- Oh, olá, Anne. Não te vi aqui. Desculpe - disse Rose endireitando-se no sofá. - Gostaria de sentar?_

_- Não, preciso voltar para meu turno. Eu só estava querendo avisar que tem um homem extremamente atraente e loiro te esperando no saguão do hospital - falou Anne piscando o olho. - E ele parece ansioso."_

_"- Você não veio marcar o território, veio? - Interrogou. Scorpius arregalou os olhos._

_- Eu vim marcar o quê? - O homem parecia perplexo com as perguntas. Do que diabos Rose estava falando? De onde saíra aquilo?"_

_"- Olá, Carl - Lily não percebera que estava sorrindo bobamente. Foi em direção à sala, com Carl seguindo-a de perto. - Seja bem vindo, o primeiro que conhece meu apartamento. _

_Os olhos de Carl se arregalaram e o homem tossiu um pouco. Lily virou-se para encara-lo._

_- Eu sou o primeiro que entra aqui?"_


	8. Lily's apartment

Capítulo 7.

* * *

><p>Quinta-feira.<p>

Rose se encontrava deitada em um dos sofás das salas privativas dos médicos. Mal podia esperar para que o fim de semana chegasse e ela tivesse seu dia de folga.

Não falara com Scorpius desde o sábado em que haviam saído e sentia-se extremamente aflita com aquilo. Pelo visto, Lily se enganara. Scorpius não era exatamente o tipo super romântico que a procuraria na primeira oportunidade. Ele já tivera três dias para procurá-la. E lá estava ela, esparramada no sofá, com a mesma roupa do dia anterior e sentindo-se ligeiramente incomodada com o cabelo todo bagunçado.

Não sabia como um dia poderia contar aos pais que estava saindo com um Malfoy. Não é exatamente o tipo de coisa que se passa pela sua cabeça quando sua família possui enorme aversão ao cara. Principalmente, aversão à família inteira, incluindo os bisavôs para cima. E se um dia namorassem? Oh, Merlin! Se um dia Scorpius pedisse sua mão em namoro na frente de seu pai?! Ele teria um enfarto, era óbvio. Ou mataria o homem antes que ele conseguisse alcançar a porta de saída e...

- Weasley? Rose Weasley? Olá, Rose - Rose assustou-se ao ver alguém agitando as mãos em frente ao seu rosto. Uma das curandeiras sacudia animadamente as mãos, tentando visivelmente chamar-lhe atenção.

- Oh, olá, Anne. Não te vi aqui. Desculpe - disse Rose endireitando-se no sofá. - Gostaria de sentar?

- Não, preciso voltar para meu turno. Eu só estava querendo avisar que tem um homem extremamente atraente e loiro te esperando no saguão do hospital - falou Anne piscando o olho. - E ele parece ansioso.

Rose sentiu o estômago dar um salto. Levantou-se do sofá, encaminhando-se, praticamente correndo, para as escadas. Foi quando o viu, no andar debaixo, com um buquê enorme de rosas nas mãos.

Sentiu todo o corpo esquentar com aquela imagem. Lily estava enganada, Scorpius não estava ali para marcar território. Parecia apenas um gesto romântico e impulsivo.

Com aquele pensamento, Rose desceu correndo os últimos lances e sorriu ao alcançar o loiro extremamente atraente.

- Olá, que surpresa! - Exclamou animada. Scorpius sorriu para Rose, dando-lhe um selinho.

- Pensei em te surpreender - falou, entregando-lhe o buquê. Rose suspirou e analisou as rosas vermelhas.

- São lindas - sussurrou. Scorpius pareceu satisfeito com o próprio trabalho, pois inflou o peito, triunfante.

- Iguais a você. Que tal almoçarmos no restaurante do hospital? Eu tenho um tempo livre agora no trabalho.

- Claro! - Rose concordou e apontou para o outro lado do saguão. - Venha, o restaurante fica por aqui.

Scorpius acompanhou a mulher. Sentaram-se em uma das mesas e pegaram os cardápios.

- Espero que goste de comida simples - iniciou Rose sorrindo -, porque a daqui é uma porcaria.

Scorpius riu e analisou os pratos do dia. Rose tinha razão, todos os pratos eram voltados a clientela do hospital: pessoas doentes. Não havia muita gordura ou opções calóricas ali.

- Parece que vou emagrecer se continuar vindo para cá - brincou Scorpius e piscou. Rose sentiu o rosto esquentar e desviou o olhar. - Como está sua semana? Desculpe não ter dado notícias antes, está sendo bem puxado o trabalho. Na verdade, acho que não consegui parar nem um segundo sequer. E ainda não sei usar aquele "tefelone" direito.

- Você comprou um telefone? - Perguntou Rose surpresa. Nunca imaginara que fosse ver um membro da mais alta classe dos bruxos comprando um telefone. Scorpius deu de ombros e passou a mão no cabelo.

- Oras, você disse que tinha um. Achei que era uma boa forma de nos comunicarmos. Obviamente, eu o enfeiticei para funcionar. Por Merlin, eu não iria pagar todas aquelas taxas do mundo trouxa para usar um aparelhinho - disse, parecendo extremamente aborrecido. Rose riu da reclamação de Scorpius.

- O meu também é enfeitiçado, assim como o da Lily. Espera, foi você quem deu um telefone para o Zabini, então?

- Não. O Carl já tinha um, da época em que ele atendeu alguns trouxas em um dos escritórios dele. Mas o dele é pago, o que eu acho uma grande idiotice. Na verdade, ele quem me ajudou a instalar o meu. Era meio difícil com todos aqueles fios e trecos. Não sei como esses trouxas podem viver com essas coisas.

- É tudo questão de costume.

- Certo, então eu nunca me acostumarei. Ainda bem que não sou um aborto.

- Scorpius, não fale assim! - Ralhou Rose, lançando ao homem um olhar de reprovação.

Scorpius riu e beijou a mão de Rose.

- Só estou agradecendo à Merlin, oras.

E assim prosseguiu o almoço.

* * *

><p>- Foi ótimo almoçar contigo aqui - disse Scorpius ao voltarem ao saguão de entrada do hospital. Rose sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.<p>

- Realmente, a sua carne parecia deliciosa - ironizou Rose. Scorpius fez uma careta.

- Digamos que, com certeza, foi uma experiência única.

Rose e Scorpius riram juntos e o homem se aproximou, dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Ainda próximo à Rose, cochichou em seu ouvido:

- Será que eu poderia te dar um beijo aqui? - Sussurrou a pergunta. Rose sentiu um arrepio involuntário percorrer seu corpo.

- Scorp, estamos no meu trabalho. Não seria profissional - murmurou em um fiapo de voz. Scorpius afastou-se apenas alguns centímetros.

- É uma pena, porque eu estava torcendo para ganhar um beijo seu.

- Rose Weasley? - Rose ouviu alguém chamar seu nome. Virou-se, assustada, e se deparou com um dos medibruxos.

- Mark! Ah meu Merlin, quanto tempo! - Exclamou alegremente e afastou-se de Scorpius, indo abraçar o homem. Scorpius franziu o cenho, mas não disse nada.

- Nossa, você já está aqui no hospital? Meus parabéns! - Disse Mark observando o uniforme de Rose. A mulher apenas deu de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa. - E como vai seu plano para virar medibruxa? Não resolveu parar na curandeira não, né?

- Um dia eu continuo os cursos - disse Rose piscando. - Por enquanto estou aprendendo bastante. E como foi sua viagem?

- Foi ótima! Maravilhosa. Você devia vir comigo na próxima - contou Mark. Só então percebeu a presença de Scorpius. - Desculpe, estamos sendo mal educados.

- Ah! Desculpe, Scorpius - disse Rose sentindo-se constrangida. - Esse é o Mark Moreau, ele é francês e veio para a Inglaterra cursar medicina. É um antigo colega de curso. Estudou no mesmo ano que eu. Mas foi passar um ano na África, estudando e cuidando de uma das tribos bruxas de lá. Foi muito corajoso o ato dele. Mark, esse é Scorpius Malfoy, meu... hm... um amigo meu.

Mark não pareceu constrangido com a apresentação de Scorpius, na realidade nem ao menos percebeu o incômodo de Rose. Sorriu para Scorpius e estendeu-lhe a mão. Scorpius, ao contrário, havia ficado ligeiramente rosado com a pequena apresentação e fechara a expressão. Amigo?

- Eu sei quem ele é. É um prazer, Scorpius - cumprimentou Mark. Scorpius estreitou os olhos.

- Malfoy. Um prazer, doutor Moreau.

- Me chame de Mark - disse Mark piscando. Scorpius sentiu vontade de revirar os olhos, mas não achou que seria maduro de sua parte. Apenas sorriu friamente. - Bom, Rose, foi um prazer te rever. Vou falar com os outros agora, sinto muita falta da Anne. Até mais.

Rose despediu-se de Mark. Assim que o medibruxo se distanciou, virou-se para Scorpius com os braços cruzados. Scorpius apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- O que foi?

- Que cumprimentou foi aquele?

- Como assim? - Perguntou Scorpius, tentando se fazer de desentendido.

- Você pretendia matá-lo depois de conhecê-lo? Pois foi o que aparentou - disse Rose irritada. Scorpius ergueu as mãos.

- Me desculpe, você queria que eu o cumprimentasse como? O abraçando? Desculpe se não sou muito simpático.

- Podia pelo menos ter falado direito com ele, é um grande amigo meu.

- Pelo visto está na mesma posição que eu - disse Scorpius começando a demonstrar irritação. Rose deu um passo para trás, na defensiva.

- Como assim?

- "Esse é Scorpius, um amigo meu". Nossa Rose, que grande apresentação. Esse é Mark, Mark faz tudo, é perfeito, salvou crianças africanas, tirava água da areia e com certeza é o salvador que veio para a Terra.

Rose sentiu o rosto esquentar. Scorpius estava falando absurdos, com toda a certeza.

- Oras, me desculpe se eu não detalhei minuciosamente a sua vida. Você queria o quê? Que eu te chamasse de quê?

- Eu não sei - exclamou Scorpius irritado. Rose olhou para os lados, ciente de que algumas pessoas observavam a cena. - Eu não sei! Porque pelo visto somos amigos, não mais do que isso. Pelo visto, nem ficantes ou peguetes como eles dizem hoje em dia, nós somos. Pelo visto, Mark merece uma apresentação mil vezes melhor do que o simples Malfoy.

- Scorpius, você está agindo como um idiota - murmurou Rose, embora se sentisse ligeiramente incomodada com as falas de Scorpius. - Eu não fiz isso por querer, certo? Além do mais, o que veio fazer aqui?

Scorpius abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu dela. Foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta de Rose. O buquê pendia da mão da mulher, como se fosse cair a qualquer momento.

- Como assim o que vim fazer aqui? - Perguntou Scorpius sem entender. Rose bufou, contrariada, e cruzou os braços.

- Achei que tivesse vindo almoçar comigo.

- E não foi isso que fizemos? - Perguntou Scorpius ligeiramente confuso. Rose bufou novamente a apontou acusadoramente para o homem.

- Você não veio marcar o território, veio? - Interrogou. Scorpius arregalou os olhos.

- Eu vim marcar o quê? - O homem parecia perplexo com as perguntas. Do que diabos Rose estava falando? De onde saíra aquilo?

- Marcar o território. Lily disse que é algo que as pessoas fazem quando estão em um relacionamento. Elas vão até o local onde a pessoa trabalha e mostram como aquela pessoa lhe pertence. Igual ao que você fez com o Mark, só faltava gritar para ele "hey, ela está comigo, campeão. Então tira esse traseiro fora e vá cuidar de crianças doentes".

Scorpius estava com os olhos ainda mais arregalados, a boca ligeiramente aberta e as sobrancelhas extremamente claras haviam desaparecido por trás do cabelo bagunçado. Após entender o que estava acontecendo, Scorpius endireitou-se e Rose viu todo o resquício de sentimentos se esvair do rosto de Scorpius. O homem havia adotado, Rose não possuía palavras melhores, a expressão Malfoy. Desprovida de qualquer sentimento ou humanidade.

- Desculpe, Weasley, se pareceu que eu vim aqui fazer xixi em pessoas e objetos a fim de demonstrar que você é minha posse - disse o homem friamente. Rose sentiu aquelas palavras como tapas em seu rosto. - Se você me der licença, não irei mais incomodá-la. Sairei antes que alguma outra palavra esdrúxula da sua parte me atinja, acusando-me de absurdos.

Rose podia jurar que havia tomado um grande banho de água fria. O que diabos estava pensando ao acusar Scorpius daquela forma de algo tão infantil? E assim, na lata?!

- Scorpius, me desculpe, eu não...

- Até mais, Weasley - disse Scorpius, virando-se e abrindo a porta de saída. Rose, abismada, observou o homem aparatando do lado de fora.

Constatou que uma senhora a observava um pouco distante, com se a repreendesse. Gostaria de enfiar a cabeça em um buraco e nunca mais sair de lá.

* * *

><p>Lily estava deitada no sofá do apartamento em que morava. Analisava um papel com várias jogadas de quadribol. Na mesinha de centro da sala estavam jogados vários papéis do curso de auror. As olheiras da mulher indicavam que não estava tendo uma semana fácil. Era quinta e já sentia vontade de se jogar da janela. Embora não fosse duvidar que seu treinador aparecesse em uma vassoura para impedi-la da queda. Sentia-se pressionada de todos os lados. Ainda tinha cinco trabalhos para entregar ao professor de Defesas Específicas no seu curso de auror.<p>

- Ok, então se o Crammer resolver fazer o Giro Invertido, eu... - a fala da mulher foi interrompida por batidas na porta. Lily levantou-se de um pulo, dando graças a Merlin por ter uma desculpa para parar de ler aquilo.

Encaminhou-se para a porta e abriu-a com um sorriso no rosto.

- Zabini? - Exclamou assustada, ao ver Carl parado a sua frente, as duas mãos nos bolsos da calça e o corpo encolhido, como se tivesse sido pego fazendo algo extremamente embaraçoso.

- Olá, Lily - cumprimentou, dando um meio sorriso. Lily cruzou os braços e sentiu que estava ficando com o rosto corado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, na minha casa? - Perguntou Lily na defensiva. Carl deu de ombros.

- Eu estava com o tempo livre e pensei em passar aqui.

- Não podia ter me ligado?

- Er... eu pensei em fazer uma surpresa.

- Ah...

Os dois ficaram sem saber o que fazer. Carl balançava-se no mesmo lugar e Lily mordia o lábio com força, pensando nos prós e contras de deixar Carl entrar em seu apartamento.

- Eu estou ocupada.

- Desculpe, não quis atrapalhá-la - disse Carl afastando-se. Sorriu tristemente encaminhando-se para as escadas. - Bom, quando quiser sair, só avisar.

- Ou - começou Lily, odiando a si mesma -, você podia me ajudar com os trabalhos do meu curso. São muitos e todos para entregar amanhã, seria útil alguém me ajudar. É só pesquisar nos livros.

Carl sorriu triunfante ao adentrar no apartamento.

- Será uma honra - respondeu, aproximando-se de Lily e beijando-a nos lábios. - Olá, Lily.

- Olá, Carl - Lily não percebera que estava sorrindo bobamente. Foi em direção à sala, com Carl seguindo-a de perto. - Seja bem vindo, o primeiro que conhece meu apartamento.

Os olhos de Carl se arregalaram e o homem tossiu um pouco. Lily virou-se para encara-lo.

- Eu sou o primeiro que entra aqui?

- Primeiro homem?

- Sim.

- Óbvio que não, Carl. Mas é o primeiro homem, com quem eu tenho algo, que entra.

- Quando você diz algo...

- Com quem eu transo - Carl fechou a expressão com a resposta de Lily.

- Não precisava ser tão direta, não quero saber que transava com outros homens.

- Desculpe, você pensou que havia sido o primeiro? - Debochou Lily, parecendo se divertir.

- Bom, eu fui o primeiro a entrar no seu apartamento, já é algo - respondeu Carl como se tivesse ganho algo. Lily revirou os olhos.

- É, mas não foi o primeiro a entrar lá.

- Você sempre sabe o quê dizer, não é? - Perguntou Carl irritado. Lily riu e abraçou o homem, beijando-o demoradamente. Aquilo o fez dar um sorriso.

- Pronto, já está de bom humor. Agora sente aqui e me ajuda com isso.

- O que preciso fazer pra conseguir te levar pra cama mais tarde?

Lily soltou uma risada e entregou um grande pedaço de pergaminho para Carl.

- Você sempre sabe o quê dizer, não é?

- Me esforço para isso.

- Gostaria de um chá? - Perguntou Lily abraçando Carl por trás. O homem sorriu, beijando delicadamente a mão de Lily.

- Adoraria.

- Ok, espere aqui. Não gosto que me vejam cozinhando.

Lily levantou-se do sofá e desapareceu pelo corredor.

Carl sorriu com aquela imagem e começou a ler o enunciado do trabalho de Lily. Argh, eram muitas linhas para escrever.

Acabara de pegar a pena e Lily voltara com duas canecas fumegantes. Entregou uma a Carl. O homem agradeceu.

- Como estão os seus irmãos? - Perguntou em um ímpeto. Lily arregalou os olhos, diante da pergunta pessoal, e sentou-se ao lado de Carl no sofá.

- Ah, você sabe, andam normais.

- Eu quis dizer o que andam fazendo da vida - disse Carl rindo. Lily pareceu lembrar-se de algo, pois sorriu animada.

- Ah! Eu te contei que o Al vai casar? Não, né? - Carl balançou a cabeça negativamente à pergunta. - Então, e a Rose é a madrinha! E eu estou ajudando a noiva do Al com os preparativos. Está tudo muito corrido, pois o casamento está chegando, mas eu tive essa ótima ideia! Veja o que você acha. Eu pensei em...

E Lily continuou a narrar todos os planos dela para aquele casamento. Carl ouviu, às vezes dando uma opinião ou simplesmente balançando a cabeça. Deu uma olhada na mesinha de centro e viu uma foto em que estavam Lily, Albus e James se abraçando enquanto riam.

Carl sentiu uma sensação estranha, pela primeira vez na vida. Estava saindo do seu íntimo para adentrar no de outra pessoa. Era aquela a sensação? Até que era boa, principalmente se considerando ser da mulher que sempre admirou em Hogwarts. Agora ela estava ali, com o primeiro homem em sua casa, narrando sem barreiras vários fatos de sua vida pessoal. E Carl estava se sentindo extremamente bem. Estava se sentindo em casa.


End file.
